Come On Closer
by topher girl0102
Summary: It's the summer of 78. Eric & Jackie turn to each other for support, right after Donna & Kelso leave to California. A J/E story that tries to stay true to all the characters involved. Rated T but J/E will have a steamy encounter in chapter 2 that will be borderline M. Jackie x Eric so hoping J/E fans enjoy this but I promise J/H and E/D fans that you won't dislike this !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **

**Hi everyone! Most of you probably know that I am an E/D fan, but I always thought of the idea of J/E as tantalising too. Stories on this site inspired my imagination and I wanted to try my hand at writing a cute & hot encounter between the two of them – the only time period within the 8 seasons that I could see this happening was possibly right after Donna and Kelso leave for California when Eric has every reason to still be upset about Donna being infatuated with Casey for months right before that summer. Jackie during this time period, of course, has every reason herself to not feel anything anymore for Kelso beyond friendship.**

**But I wanted to write about J/E leaning on each other and yes, having a steamy night together, at this time, all without closing the door to J/H and E/D being together (again) at the beginning of S5, if that makes sense. Read and tell me if you think I managed to pull that off!**

**So, not only do I hope J/H and E/D will find this readable and inoffensive to their ships, but I certainly hope that J/E fans will enjoy this!**

**This will be a three chapter 'story' or a three part mini-shot if you will. SO, chapter 2 and 3 will both follow within the next day or two. **

**Chapter 1 – Come on Closer**

**Summer of 78**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

Eric Forman sat in his basement completely immobile, his eyes fixed on the television set, but his thoughts a thousand miles away.

It was almost a week now since Donna had left for California. The night she had left, all of them had been out of their minds with worry, as the hours had passed by and there was no sign of Donna.

Eric had spent the whole night in Donna's room ….wondering how he could have turned her away earlier that day when she had come to him in tears….he had been in pain the whole of that spring seeing her parade around town with Casey Kelso, and despite the relief he had felt when Casey had walked out of Donna's life, all he had felt was a strange emptiness right after that …..not the soaring joy that he had thought he would feel ….

In the early hours of the next morning, Bob had answered the ringing phone and found himself talking to his erstwhile wife.

Midge was calling to say Donna had phoned her in the middle of the night from the road to tell her that she was on her way to California.

Eric had actually hoped to talk to someone about how confused and mixed up he was feeling.

But Hyde wasn't around either, just a day after Donna and Kelso had left, Hyde had been invited to go along on a 10 day vacation with Leo and his friends.

Hyde had a kind heart when any of his friends needed anything, and he knew none of Leo's gang could be trusted to drive on a long road trip so he had agreed to go along with the boss whom he thought of as a dad to him.

Eric was now wishing Hyde had stayed back, his friend would have burned him several times over the 'drama' of the past couple of weeks …..His friend would have been scathing over Eric moaning all the time about Casey and then finally getting another chance with Donna only to turn away …

But after all the burns, he knew his oldest friend would have shared some insight with him …told him maybe why he had done what he had,

Eric was struggling that badly to understand his own emotions right then…

The door opened and Jackie Burkhart walked in.

Eric groaned inwardly.

Great, all he needed right now was a shallow cheerleader talking about her shoes or her hair.

Jackie B was one of those girls who couldn't have stopped looking gorgeous even if she had tried her best to do so …she had obviously been crying and had thrown on a simple jeans and tee shirt, before leaving her house that morning without a scrap of make up on her face, after yet another sleepless night.

But she still looked breathtakingly beautiful as always …..

Eric was the only male in the basement whose heart didn't usually do a double flip when she walked in ….

She sank down into the sofa at the other end.

'Where's Fez?' She asked after a few minutes of silence where both of them stared lifelessly at the TV.

'I have no idea, but when I see him next time I'll be sure to tell him you came by looking for him'

The sarcasm dripping from his voice was uncalled for, he knew that, but he really wanted to be alone and miserable right now.

'Hey quit being rude, Eric ….Why are you even looking so miserable anyway?

You got what you wanted didn't you, that idiot Casey is gone now. Donna wants you back. Why aren't you looking happy, you loser?'

Eric didn't move his glance from the TV ….but her question pierced him ….oddly enough, she was the only one who had asked him that question in the past week.

He had been walking around looking like someone had died for days now, and everyone had assumed it was only because Donna had left.

The words he spoke next shocked him much more than it did the girl sitting next to him ….

'That evening when Donna came here to tell me she wanted us to get back together …..it only hit me then …..That I was mad at her …..I was angry and I only realised it then, but all of this spring…not only had I missed her ….but at the same time, I was furious with her ….

I had thought the whole time that if she came back to me , I would be so happy and grateful ….and I was happy to hear her say she wanted to be with me , but all these other feelings I had buried inside the whole time we were broken up came welling up and all I could think about how disappointed and hurt I had felt those past few months …'

Complete silence filled the basement for some minutes …Eric had spoken the words in a rush and then stopped abruptly ….Was he actually opening up to this person who had never really been his friend, just the girlfriend of his friend …..Damn, he must be losing it, he thought …..There was no way this superficial rich girl would understand his broken heart …

When Jackie eventually spoke, her voice was softer than he had ever heard it, she kept her gaze on the TV as well …..

'Eric…..Donna's my friend…..and I love her and all ….but of course you were still mad …she broke your heart when she refused to wear your ring, we could all see that. …and all of us were a bit surprised when she took the Casey thing beyond just casual dating …'

It was hard for her to know if he was talking to her or himself right after that. His voice was barely audible.

'Jackie, I heard him tell her one day that he loves her …and she looked like she was almost about to say it back to him right then …..I mean what if he hadn't broken it off with her that day, would she still be with him right now ?...'

She didn't know what to say… she knew she might have felt the same way had she seen Michael dating someone else right after their break up ….

Except now she didn't think she had ever really loved Michael the way she knew this nerdy, yet kinda cute, boy loved her friend …

' Eric, despite the fact that you're still mad at her right now ….you know you still love her as much as you ever did, and you know you want to get back together again just as much as she does…..'

They didn't speak a while after that ….but the silence suddenly was a comfortable one ….. For a few minutes he wasn't thinking despondently about Donna ….he was wondering how he had never noticed before that Jackie had this rather mature and sweet side to her ….

Hmmm, the devil was possessed by a human girl temporarily?

She gave a deep sigh as she looked at the TV…and for the first time since she had walked in, he turned and looked at her.

Damn, her eyes were red and there were loads of tear streaks on her face.

It struck him that what she was going through was very like what he had been going through for a while now ….she had worn her heart on her sleeve and had asked for commitment from Kelso ….and then watched as the person she loved had nonchalantly moved on …..

'Hey Jackie, you know what? We shouldn't be sitting here like this, crying our eyes out …..The two of them are on a road trip of sorts …why shouldn't we at least try and do something to cheer ourselves up?'

Jackie narrowed her eyes 'Eric I am not coming to see Star Wars again ….'

'No Jackie, why don't we go to Funland …..Just the two of us …and Fez, if we can find him …I didn't get to come along when you guys went last time'

She bounced off the sofa with a smile that made him smile back automatically

'Okay, come over and pick me up in an hour's time …I need to change …Funland, here we come!….'

**Evening of the same day**

They had both expected to spend the day pretending to forget about their woes but it had surprised them how much of a nice time they both had.

Eric had shown up at Jackie's driveway in the Cruiser on time, in a plain white tee shirt and jeans, ready to take on Fun land. Jackie had surprised him by being punctual as well in a summery short dress that floated about her knees and with petite spaghetti straps to hold it in place on top.

Neither of them had been able to locate Fez …they wondered if he had actually gone with Hyde.

Had they had been so wrapped in their misery that they hadn't even noticed that he had been gone for days?

Eric would never admit it to anyone….but her girlish excitement when he miraculously managed to win her a cuddly toy at one of the shooting stalls, her sparkling eyes when he came back to her with cotton candy in both hands …her cries of mirth and fear all mixed up when they rode the Ferris wheel, the way she clutched his hand for courage …all of it was just the tonic he needed that particular day for the illness he had been fighting this whole week.

There were things Jackie would never admit to either. She secretly had always prided herself on falling for a 'bad boy' ….a part of her enjoyed the heated fights and then the making up …but today, just for this one day ….it was nice to be with someone, a boy , who was …so sweetly nice ….

She could see he liked making her smile, bringing things for her to eat and taking care of her on the scary rides ….. How would it feel to be have a boyfriend who was like this? ….

It was late evening by the time they drove back home.

Dusk had fallen by the time they pulled into the Forman driveway.

Jackie had said she wasn't ready to go home yet when Eric had asked if she wanted to be dropped off. Maybe Fez would be in the basement now or Mrs Forman might be making something interesting in her kitchen this evening …..She wanted to come back to Eric's house, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to hang out with her either, she wasn't even sure she was coming back to hang out with him as it were.

They sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out; both of them had had a fun few hours after a long long time ….and neither wanted the spell of that to break right away. Real life and hard decisions waited for them back in the basement.

'Eric, thanks for taking me to Funland, I had a nice time…' She really did look nice when she smiled, almost like a kind, caring and sweet person, he thought.

One side of his mouth turned up to return her smile. She had a bit of cotton candy on her cheek very near her lips, and without thinking, he reached out to brush it away with his fingers.

The silence in the car seemed to change in quality a little …..the air becoming a little more still and warm …she turned away when his eyes continued to linger on the spot where his fingers had brushed …..

It was the first time she had noticed what long tapering elegant fingers this 'geeky' boy had …. Almost girlish and at the same time undeniably masculine …this boy who was her best friend's boyfriend, she firmly reminded herself and opened the door to get down.

'Eric, if your mom's around I would like to spend some time with her, why don't you go play with your dolls?' She went into the house having managed a successful burn to defuse the situation.

She hung out for a while with Mrs Forman and as always found herself wishing her mom could be more like Eric's mom. Eventually, she found herself going down into the basement again …..

**A/N – As I said at the start, there will be two more chapters, the next one will be where they end up spending the night together.**

**I had to add here that I was wondering how I might feel writing J/E , but I was very surprised at how natural it actually felt. They really are so alike in many ways , i.e , in what they want from relationships that it made writing them very very enjoyable to do. I am looking forward to writing chapter 2 , pls do review ! Its always encouraging to read a review, J/H and D/E fans please tell me if you think this is not staying true to my original promise ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hello everyone. I am adding in this note after completing the below chapter and honestly cant say anything more right now than please read and review. I had no idea the smutty scene between Eric and Jackie was going to go on for as long as it did, or be as graphic. I feel a little like they probably will the morning after, right now ….**

**All I can say before letting you read on is, **

**SMUT WARNING – The 'sex' scene between J/E gets very graphic so I'm fairly sure its M and not T. I shall think about changing the rating sometime later ( tonight or tomorrow) but please be warned. If you are too young or don't usually read M stories, then please don't read.**

**The rest of you , I really really hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 2 – Hot temptations, Sweet Sensations**

**Summer of 78 - Point Place, Wisconsin**

**8pm - Same day**

Eric had popped down to the basement as soon as they had gotten back to check if Fez was waiting around, but the basement had been dark and empty.

He really must have gone with Hyde then. Eric marvelled again at how zoned out he must have been this week not to have noticed.

He had then gone back to his room for a shower. A light rain had started on their way back, but even that hadn't reduced the humidity outside. It was a hot summer evening.

The usual thoughts about Donna that had plagued him and given him restless nights for weeks now filled his mind again as the cool water washed over him.

But surprisingly, they were interrupted by random thoughts of the friend he had spent the day with.

What a strange mix of child and woman she was, he thought. She had still been clutching the cuddly toy to her as she had walked in to his kitchen – at such times, she looked even younger than her age.

But he could have sworn he saw her eyes flash with heat for a second when his fingers had brushed her skin in the car….and he had seen the blush spread across her face as she got hastily out of the car right after…..

Why had he done that? He wondered.

Yes, there had been a couple of girls he had hung out with after his break up with Donna….

That cheerleader whose name he couldn't remember now, a girl who worked at the movie theatre whose name also he couldn't recollect, he had almost made out with his cousin when she had come on to him strongly during her last visit…

But Jackie wasn't some random girl he could touch or kiss on a one off night when he was feeling particularly low about his break up, and then forget about the next day or in a few days' time…..she was one of the gang …and he had better remember that.

She was probably gone home now, he thought as he dressed in a knee length baggy shorts and short sleeve shirt that were suited to the sultry humid evening.

Jackie saw the surprise flash across his face as he walked down the stairs and was met with the sight of her perched on his sofa.

She had never been down here at this time of the evening before….it was past the Forman's dinner time now and the parents were busy with their night time television routine before bedtime.

Eric had grabbed a sandwich on his way down, having refused the heavy dinner his mom had prepared that night.

He offered some to Jackie as he sat down, wincing a little at the saccharine romantic movie playing out on the TV screen.

She refused the snack, having barely picked at the food that had pressed on her earlier that evening.

'Eric, Is it okay if I stay here a while longer, I can let myself out later through the basement door when I feel like going home…..'

'Stay as long as you want to, Jackie…..but I'm not really sure it's a good idea for you to walk home by yourself later in the night …..You could bunk out in Laurie's room instead ….well, unless the thought of sleeping in her bed turns your stomach ….'

She didn't feel anything much really at the thought of being in Laurie's room or bed, where her once boyfriend had cheated on her a year ago with Eric's slutty sister…..she must be almost completely over him then.

'Okay…thanks'

Eric thought about going upstairs after finishing his sandwich, leaving her in peace to enjoy the chick flick she had been intently watching.

But in the end, he stayed, completing forgetting about his plan to flee soon. They talked for hours, the movie long forgotten by the time the ending credits rolled by.

He knew he must sound like a broken disc but he found himself venting his confusion all over again and in some detail.

Why had Donna seemed to get so serious about Casey in so short a period of time? Shouldn't it have been him who moved on angrily after being spurned over the ring? And her who had pined and regretted throwing away what they had?

'Eric, you are an idiot' the brunette had interrupted his monologue exasperatedly at one point. 'You have a convenient memory, but the whole dating other people thing was your idea'

'And you did move on before she did…..Casey wasn't in the picture yet when you came down here ready to sleep with your cousin, she had barely started dating him when you made out with my fellow cheerleader whose name I bet you don't even remember now …Would that have been better for you then, if she had just kissed and made out with a few random guys instead of hanging out with the one guy?'

He was nonplussed for a moment before replying.

' Jackie, come on ….you all knew I hung out with those girls just to push Donna to want to get back together again ….and, anyway, it hurt too much to be the one to be left behind with a broken heart while she moved on …but she never had the pain of seeing me get serious about any one of those girls …oh, and by the way, just for the record, I would not have really done anything with that liar Penny even if my parents hadn't walked in right then….'

Jackie had to smile.

'But everything you said, is true of Donna as well, moron…..Can't you see that….she started dating Casey because she felt torn to pieces when you casually suggested moving on and dating other people…she kept dating him because it was safer to do that then to handle the complications of still wanting you when you had broken up with her …..

'And for the record, Eric Forman, she never agreed to do 'it' with that creep Casey despite the many times he wanted her to …'

Her voice softened considerably…

'Eric, you gotta stop tormenting yourself like this. She would have broken it off with him eventually even if he had stayed around; she knows you're the one for her…just like you know she's the one for you ….both of you gotta stop letting your egos get in the way of getting back together.'

'Let yourself be happy again, Eric. She didn't come back to you because Casey left her. You would have been the one she wanted to be with, even if a thousand Casey's got down on one knee to her.'

When he turned to look at her, he looked like an unbearable weight had suddenly been moved off his shoulders; his green eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the basement.

'Jackie, thank you 'she was surprised when he moved across the sofa and enveloped her in an affectionate hug.

'You're welcome' She said ' Now you better get your butt out on a plane to California soon and get her back home where she belongs. If you want to leave Michael to rot in California though, that wouldn't be a bad thing'

He pulled back and searched her face.

'Jackie, I'm so sorry, I've been so absorbed in my own misery, I haven't even worried about Fez missing for days or you showing up here each day with tear streaks all over your face…..'

He paused wondering what he could say about Kelso to make the situation better. How did you defend an old and valued friend who ran out without a word on his long-time girlfriend ….

'Eric, it's okay' she moved gently away and sat back again on the sofa. 'I'm not pining over Michael or anything like that'

' I think a part of me always knew he wasn't the one, to be honest, I wasn't really surprised when he ran….only someone who was really delusional would think Michael Kelso was ready for marriage and commitment…'

He was surprised that there was no anger or bitterness in her voice when she spoke of Kelso only resigned affection.

You never stopped loving a friend even when you knew all their flaws.

'Jackie, then why ….'

Why had she been crying so much this past week then ….

'Well, I still felt somewhat sad that he ran like he did, he could have stayed and talked it over with me, been there for me as a friend even if he couldn't be anything else…..I felt sad that the dream of what I knew Michael was capable of being someday would stay just that, at least for me, only a silly dream …..I felt sad that I had stayed a couple of years in a relationship when I had known all along that we weren't the one for each other ….I still feel sad and sorry for myself in some way about his cheating spells , I think that's going to make it pretty hard for me to trust again in the future…..'

She took a few deep breaths and curled herself up into the sofa before continuing. He had to fight the impulse to place a comforting arm around her again.

He did move closer though, straining to hear what she was whispering.

'But most of all, I'm sad that I don't have either a boyfriend or my best friend to lean on …..my mom walked out angrily on my dad a few weeks ago, on yet another of her 'trips'… after she found proof of what she had long been suspecting ….that he was having a serious affair with his secretary at work…I don't know which is better, when she comes back home and they have another drunken violent fight or when she leaves and I don't even know where she is…..'

The tears had started slipping down her cheeks and she could see the shock on his face. He must be wondering if his parents were the only normal happy couple in Point Place, right now.

'Jackie, is that the reason you were so reluctant to go home today, …your mom isn't there, and you don't even know where she is ?...The pity in his voice rang out loud and clear.

She was on her feet in seconds, her eyes flashing.

'Don't you pity me, you ….you Star Wars loving geek. My daddy could buy everything in this run down house …' She couldn't go on; she knew she sounded like a sulky child and the empathy with which he was looking at her made her feel like completely breaking down.

She turned blindly, heading toward the door, forgetting her promise to stay in Laurie's room.

'Jackie, wait, no …..Please don't leave …..' He caught her near the door, and turned her to him, holding her against him as she cried on his shoulder.

He didn't let go, holding her as she cried for long minutes. The pain and humiliation of having parents who cheated on their marriage, the embarrassment of an ex-boyfriend who had bailed on her all came pouring out as hot tears.

She rallied herself quickly.

Jackie Burkhart was a strong person underneath the fragile exterior. The tears that had poured out had made her feel better, lighter somehow. She sniffed against his shirt and her voice sounded more like herself when she spoke next.

'You tell anyone about my parents and I will make you feel miserable about ever being born, Eric'

She could feel him smiling against her hair and she gave a small smile herself.

Okay, so everything was better then. He was going to Donna, maybe as soon as tomorrow. And she was going to go shopping tomorrow and hope her mom called to say she was still alive.

Everything was fine, she thought.

Then why was she still clutching him, her face buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Why was she so conscious of his hands, placed in the small of her back, moving slowly in a comforting rhythm to calm her down…?

She had done the right thing and she should feel happier right now then she did. She had dispelled Eric's confusion over the Casey horror and made him see the light. He was going to do the right thing now. She had proved herself strong by not crying over Michael this time.

Then why was she feeling bitter instead of smug?

Because she always did the right thing, she thought self-deprecatingly. The safe thing that good girls did.

She had taken Michael back after he cheated, she kept trying to convince her parents to forgive each other and stay together …she had even stayed on talking terms with Laurie instead of killing her…..

She had seen the look in Eric's eyes that evening just before she got out of the car and had done the right thing yet again by reminding him where his heart was …..

Had Donna wondered about how much it might hurt her, Jackie, that Kelso was running out on her?…..why hadn't Donna done what she would have done in her place ….turned down Kelso's offer of a ride and given him a good talking down to for wanting to bail without a word ….and then come looking for her …..Jackie would have happily gone along with her to California …

When was she ever going to be like the others and do something for herself, because she really wanted to do it and not because it was the right thing to do …when was she ever going to seize the moment?

They had downed a couple of beers earlier in the night while the movie was on and now the combination of an empty stomach and alcohol was making her feel lightheaded …..

Or was it the way he felt beneath her hands that were placed on his back …..

She raised her head slowly to look at him not realising that he had been feeling strangely lightheaded too these past few minutes….

At first, he had barely noticed the feel of her pressing into him as she had cried ….his focus had been on calming her down and trying to say the right thing to soothe her ….but as she had calmed and stilled in his arms, he was left wondering as well if it was the alcohol imbibed earlier that was making him feel a little breathless …

He could feel the soft silky material of her skirt teasing against his legs …..The fragrance of her hair was indefinable …..Somewhat like Jackie herself, innocent Disney Princess and Seductive Vixen all rolled into one tiny package…..

When she moved her head up to look at him, her lips lightly grazed against his neck …..He couldn't deny that his blood heated suddenly.

He acknowledged to himself that he was getting turned on by the feel of her in his arms. He better put some distance between them fast before he did something they both would regret forever.

'Jackie' He said clearing his throat slightly as she looked up at him, still holding onto him ' Uh, Why don't I go upstairs and get both of us something warm to drink, why don't you sit down a while and see if there's another lame movie on…..'

He barely knew what he was saying as he gently made to pull away. Even up this close, it was hard to pin down what colour her eyes were but they were glittering in the moonlight reflecting off the door.

The light must be casting illusions because it looked to him as though her gaze was focussed on his lips, he really needed to get upstairs and drink or eat something.

She would be shocked if she knew the thoughts running through his 'typical disgusting male' mind right now, he was sure.

But as it turned out, it was he who was shocked when she spoke next.

She had taken a tiny barely discernible step forward as he pulled back, keeping herself in the circle of his arms. Her attention was caught by how beautifully sculpted his lips looked…again almost feline in how gorgeously they were shaped, but undeniably sexy at the same time …

She remembered the times she had walked in when he was kissing Donna ….she had thought once or twice that it had looked like he was a really good kisser before laughing the thought immediately away and burning him to make up for it ….

She rarely ever had these kinds of urges, in fact she never did. Sex with Michael was more about pleasing and appeasing him, rather than satisfying any longing that she had ever had …..Just this once, how would it feel to kiss someone because she desperately wanted to know what it would feel like …..? Just one small kiss ….

'Eric' Her voice was husky and sent a shiver through him 'Kiss me….just this once….one small kiss…..I want to know what it feels like …'

She could feel his body tense and his breathing immediately quicken. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, his eyes had dropped to her lips as well now.

Again he reminded himself that this was Jackie, not some random girl that he could forget about after a couple of drunken kisses …..

One small kiss?...

He leaned forward and pecked on her the lips ….once and then again…. The barely there kiss felt affectionate, almost brotherly…

But even the light contact stirred her senses. How different he felt from Michael….

Michael would have parted her lips with his tongue, exploring avidly inside, the moment the kiss started …..His mouth on hers would feel hot and his kisses were always deep and wet.

This was completely different. Eric's closed lips felt cool on hers, despite the heat she could feel coming off his skin where her hands met his back…he made no move to pry open her lips with his tongue….but she found herself opening her lips and inviting him inside of her own accord…..she had wanted more than a peck when she had asked for a kiss ….

Eric tried one more time before responding to her come-on's to deepen the kiss ….

'Jackie, I haven't actually really been with any girl since the break-up. It's been a long time….I can't promise I won't do something stupid if we don't stop this now …..'

She didn't seem to be fazed by his desperate plea. 'Just one kiss, Eric' she whispered again as his mouth came down on hers at last for a proper kiss.

_Ohmigod._

She had seen the way he moved his lips when he kissed before, and had already known on some level that he was probably an amazing kisser…..but this was beyond what she could have imagined in her limited experience …

Her body went into sensory overload as his lips moved on hers.

It felt like he had started another conversation with her through the kiss, one where no words were required …..his tongue asked for permission by sweeping against her lips again and again until she opened up enough for him to be sure that she wanted him to come inside ….while his tongue was making sensual forays inside her lips, his lips continued to suck on hers, pulling her lower lip between his and gently grazing the soft skin …..

His hands had moved from her back to her hips, gently holding her. But he kept them there as the first kiss led to the second one …not letting them explore elsewhere.

The kiss felt very different for Eric too…

He and Donna had enjoyed many an hour long kissing session in the Cruiser, during the months when she hadn't felt ready to go 'all the way' yet…..and to make up for that, she had learnt to bring him almost to the point of release with just her kisses sometimes. She would suck on his tongue, taking it deep into her mouth, let her hands rove all over him at the same time ….making him dizzy with anticipation for when she would let him inside her …..

Jackie didn't do any of that …..And yet the blood was rushing in his ears just now, before leaving his head completely on their run southward …

She didn't put her tongue in his mouth or play with his; she didn't actively suck or nibble …..But she was somehow turning him unbearably by letting him see what his kiss was doing to her ….

After seconds of his mouth moving on hers, she seemed to melt completely in his arms. Her head fell back against his shoulder, she let her entire weight fall against him, not so much because she appeared to be trying to arouse him, but it felt like she had leaned against him because her knees had completely given way….

Her hands moved up to his face, one hand cupping his neck, as she yielded her mouth to him completely. He could hear the soft cry she made, of confusion, fear and pleasure all mixed in, and all his nerves caught fire in response.

Was it really Jackie here, the pushy girl who insulted him all the time and looked at him with disdain?

Was this the same girl he could feel trembling in his arms right now?

He knew he was close to losing his head and that he had to stop this. Because it felt like she would fall down if he let go of her right now and tried walking away, he decided to sit her down on the couch and then focus on making himself take his hands and mouth off her.

He was going to half drag her to the battered sofa, but realised when he started walking that it was just as easy to lift her weight off the floor and walk over himself, before laying her gently down. Her hands were still twined around his neck and he gave into the question in her eyes and lay down beside her, his body half covering hers.

_One more kiss?..._

His mouth came down again on hers, but this time, he interspersed the meeting of their lips with gentle kisses elsewhere, her jaw, the side of her neck, her hairline….always coming back to her lips, the pressure of his mouth increasing with each passing kiss as their urge to do more grew.

He broke off the kiss when he felt her tongue shyly sweep over his lips …..

Laying his fevered forehead against hers, he tried to calm his breathing so he could speak.

'Jackie, please ….we have to stop….you were upset and you don't know what you're doing….tell me to stop, Jackie …'

'Yes, you're right ….we have to stop…..get off me, Eric …' Her lips forced the words out and she did in fact know on some level that they _had _to stop. But all she could really focus on at the moment was that she had never felt this way before.

She felt like someone waking up after a deep sleep ….her senses alive fully for the first time ….

The first few times with Michael had been really uncomfortable and painful …..after that, he had promised to hold off coming inside her before she was ready ….but she always felt as if the timer was on during 'foreplay' …the clinical term sounding apt for the 10 minutes of rushed groping, pressing and squeezing before he was impatient to get inside her and move toward release.

She had learnt to enjoy it because she felt close to him during sex and she loved it when he held her afterward ….but she had never felt the trembling sensations she had read about in books…..

She had thought maybe she wasn't built to be that way, perhaps only girls like Laurie could really enjoy sex, and she had shrugged her faint disappointment off.

But these past few minutes had proved her wrong.

All Eric had done was kiss her a few times and she was flushed and warm all over. Places she was rarely aware of in her body were tingling and there was an ache in her lower stomach she had never felt before either…

They had already done something they shouldn't have, they had kissed and embraced …and lay down next to each other ….how would just another few minutes make things worse than they already were …..She was going to go to hell anyway for what had happened thus far …

She wanted just a few more minutes of this and then she swore to God she would walk away even if she had to run down the streets of Point Place alone in the middle of the night …

'Eric' She whispered, looking into his eyes 'Wow, you're a really awesome kisser'

His eyes closed for a minute as he searched for the strength to stop this _now. _

His legs felt like they had turned to jelly on hearing her husky seductive compliment.

And then, just as he was raising himself up off the sofa gingerly, she took his hand and placed it on her petite but curvy bust.

'Jackie !'….. Parts of him leaped up in response to this new contact and he was thankful that he was in baggy concealing shorts right then.

'Eric, please ….I've never felt this way before….I want to know if this will feel amazing too , let's stop in a few minutes …..'

She really must be inexperienced he thought desperately, if she thought guys were capable of stopping after a certain point of arousal ….

'Please Eric…..' She whispered again, and he lowered himself down again. A man would have to be gay or dead to resist her right now….

He moved his lips to her throat where a single bead of sweat had been glistening there for a while now in the damp heat of the basement …..He licked it off, feeling what was left of the blood in his head leave and pool downward at the place where he was now hard and aching.

God, even her sweat tasted sweet …..

He swallowed heavily before moving his attention to where Jackie had placed his fingers. He stroked her with his hands, trying to stay gentle.

But she made it even harder for him to do that, when she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her lips parted and sighs of pleasure coming from her throat. He could see the pulse beating rapidly in her throat and gave into what his body was urging him to do.

He placed his lips against her breasts. They were still covered by the thin material of her floaty dress…..it would have been the easiest thing in the world to slip the spaghetti straps off and allow himself to touch and feel bare skin, but he let the dress stay in place instead.

After a few minutes of his tongue and lips moving over her chest, she couldn't hide from him how much it was turning her on. Her legs parted and her hips arched upward, asking for further contact.

He stopped then, and moved his lips back to her face, lightly nibbling her ear for a minute.

She turned and looked at him; their eyes spoke for a minute.

'Okay Eric, let's stop…..let me get up please ….' Her voice sounded painful and raw, and shockingly, she had felt her panties get damp a while ago, when his lips had been sucking on her breasts … How ironic, that for the first time, her body was demanding , clamouring for penetration ….when it couldn't possibly get what it wanted …

She laid her hands against his chest and pushed slightly.

'Jackie, wait ….just give me a minute, please'…His voice sounded even scratchier than hers.

He knew he was going to have to own up to what had happened tonight to Donna, at some point in the future …. Would another 10 minutes change anything as long as he focussed on Jackie and not his own pleasure….

He wasn't usually cocky about his prowess in bed, but even he could tell that she was wet and ready. To stop now completely would be painful for her as well, and he wanted to help her find release before leaving her.

Even if it meant he walked away moments later with his arousal having reached crushingly painful heights …

'Jackie, wait …let me just touch you….for a few more minutes'.

His intent was clear as his hand moved downward and rested on the curve of her hip.

After all the brazen urging she had been doing, she was surprised to feel herself blush.

'Eric, no, it's okay…..I don't think -'

His hand was gently sliding her dress upward past her thighs.

His fingers were now smoothing the material of her lacy panties…..

He couldn't help it, he raised his head and looked at the spot that his hands were touching …..

Her panties were probably the most barely there pair of thongs that he had ever seen, coloured in light lavender.

She had been wearing this the whole day, underneath her short dress?

Her hand stopped his when he gently tried pulling them down.

'No, Eric…' Her voice trailed off, she didn't want to take them off when he still had all his clothes on and no intention of taking them off.

'Okay…' How had she never noticed before how sexy his voice was? It wasn't typically very deep, but had such a sensual timbre to it…..

He kept her panties in place, touching her through the barrier of the thin lacy material.

Her breath caught as his fingers gently stroked deeper and deeper at the spot where he could feel how wet she was right now.

He kissed her neck as his hand continued taking her higher and higher.

His erection was pressed up against her hip and he tamped down tightly on the urge to grind against her to relieve some of the pressure.

Feeling her sweet reactions to his touch and the cries she was making, he also successfully fought the urge to place his mouth where his hand was. The plan had been to help her find her release, not to linger any further….

As his hands pressed down on all the secret spots she had beneath her panties, the pressure he applied getting firm and heavy, she came …with the most sexy cry he had heard in a long time ….one that left him shaking too ….

He felt her breathing slowly calm as the aftershocks slowed …..there were a few tears running down her face again and he kissed them away before burying his face in her hair for a moment meant to steel himself.

She could feel him throbbing insistently against her thigh. It felt urgent and painful.

' Eric,….let me do the same thing …..' She was moving her hand already toward him, when he pulled himself off the couch and got up in one lithe motion.

'Jackie, stay here, okay ….I'll be back in a few minutes…..'

She nodded and was blown away when he paused to cover her with a ratty old blanket lying over the arm of the couch before walking away.

She saw him go to the basement door and latch it on top where he knew she couldn't reach up to unlock. He was that scared that she might decide to walk home in the dead hours between night and dawn.

'Stay put; sleep if you want to …...Use Laurie's room if you feel like it …..'

He was gone…..

**Authors Note -**

**Not sure if flowers or brickbats are headed my way, and after writing that, all I can think of write now is getting some sleep ….So, please review soon and let me know if you felt it went well….**

**The next chapter will be the morning after and closure of sorts…..but there will be an epilogue either within chapter 3 or separately. J/E deserve a satisfying end after their obvious chemistry in this chapter , don't you think ?**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N – **

Hello again to all of you reading this little story. Sorry, if you were expecting chapter 3 when you opened this today, I need another couple of days (maybe until Sunday) to put chapter 3 and the epilogue that I spoke about earlier, together.

One of the reasons I am taking longer (my original plan was to have it all done by today if possible actually) is that I really honestly didn't expect to enjoy writing J/E as much as I did in the previous chapter – the J/E brigade were right about one thing all along , there is a lot of chemistry there that's very interesting to explore

What was stranger for me was how easy it was to write Jackie's POV, given it was my first stab at writing her as a central character ….the words flowed really fast …

And the other strange thing was that in some elusive way, I felt I captured some aspects of Eric that I had always wanted to write about, but hadn't really been able to tap in any of my earlier stories. So, in a way, this story is now one of my favourites from the ones I have written.

**My original idea of course was to send Eric back to Donna , and Jackie onward to Hyde ….and I still would like to stick that, with a twist at the end in the epilogue that hopefully should put a smile on J/E shippers faces.**

**But I need a day to actually start writing, my head is still too full of J/E at the moment after writing chapter 2 and I'm actually scared I might veer off path in chapter 3 ….that's how much I enjoyed writing them.**

Also, I know I said I wanted to write this story staying true to all the ships …and I think I kept my promise to the extent of not bashing any of the characters, but I see now it's easier said than done to please everyone, one obvious point here is I know I didn't write very glowingly about J/K ( Jackie /Kelso) in that I implied Jackie had never really enjoyed sex until the chapter 2 interlude …..

Granted I had plenty of circumstantial evidence based on Jackie's statements in S1- S3 to support this, but that's not to say that perhaps their sex life was actually quite good by season 4 , so if I have offended any J/K shippers who read my story – Sorry !

Hey, you guys get to see real life Jackie choose real life Kelso in the end , so go ahead and have the last laugh …LOL….

Lastly, I can see from my chapter stats that a large number of you have been reading, please please please do drop a PM or review telling me what you thought and how you think chapter 3 should go , remember I haven't written yet and my mind is full of J/E at the moment !

Ive already had one J/E'er tell me that Jackie and Eric should end up together : )

And special thanks to Marla again for making me see I didn't have to change the rating of the story and her feedback as well – I was honoured !

See you again in a couple of days with an update to the story, thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hello everyone, a very brief note here. Thanks very much to all of you for all your feedback.**

**The story will follow through plotline as originally planned, BUT …I decided to give Jackie and Eric some more time together before he leaves. I thought their time 'together' thus far felt incomplete ….(Also, I couldn't help it, I wanted to put them together again and see what happened….)…..So, there will be two extra chapters , this one and chapter 4 before the ending in 5.**

**This chapter doesn't have M scenes but I can almost definitely say there will be in chapter 4 so don't say you weren't warned (to be safe, consider the risk of M scenes a constant until Eric boards his plane)**

**Chapter 3 – Your reactions, to my actions**

**Morning After**

Jackie waited as long as she felt she needed to be able to stand again and then got up on unsteady legs, pulling her dress down to her knees as she rose.

This basement had been her sanctuary for as long as she could remember, but right now, she desperately wanted to be in her own room at home. She wanted to curl up in her bed in the privacy of her room and think about what had just happened here …

She couldn't leave without letting Eric know, she would have to see him again in a short while, but at least she didn't want him seeing her in this now sticky and sodden dress.

She straightened the bodice only then noticed that one of the flimsy straps had snapped. With burning cheeks, she grabbed a rag from nearby and knotted it around her shoulders and neck like a scarf. Just in case, heaven forbid, she happened to see either of Eric's parents on her way to Laurie's room.

She didn't even want to know what the cloth she had tied around her neck was used for by Hyde and the other guys.

She made her way as quietly as she could to Laurie's room.

Once in there, she proceeded to raid Laurie's closet for anything remotely less skanky enough for her to wear home. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a plain black tank top. Both were long but snug. She rolled up the jeans slightly at her ankles.

She carefully put her now ruined dress into a large tote bag she found; she would 'borrow' the bag as well and return everything as soon as possible back to Laurie's room. Well either that, or burn the lot when she got home.

She let herself lie down on the bed for just a couple of minutes to catch her breath.

She felt better after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling making sure her mind stayed blank.

On her way to the door, she caught sight of herself in the mirror on Laurie's dresser and gave a sigh of despair. Her hair looked indescribable and her lips looked swollen and red.

She crept a few steps along the corridor, wondering how to let Eric know she was leaving, when the door to his room opened.

He looked like he had just come from a shower, his hair was still damp and he was wearing fresh clothes.

One brow arched at the sight of her in Laurie's clothes. He opened the door a little wider beckoning her in.

She walked in and he shut the door behind her…

There was silence for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to speak first. She rushed to say something, but there wasn't any burn she could think of for a moment like this …..

As slim as Jackie was, Laurie was even thinner and the borrowed t shirt stretched across Jackie's chest tightly, the jeans she was wearing moulding her thighs in a similar fashion.

He kept his glance on her face 'Jackie, you can't possibly leave this early okay, let's go and sit in the basement again for a while'.

'Eric, come on, look 'She said gesturing to the clock in his room. 'It's almost 6 in the morning. Of course, I can leave now ….it's perfectly safe outside. Don't be such a girl, Eric! All I need is for you to open one of the doors quietly for me'

Don't be such a girl, Eric? Wow, he really didn't see that one coming right now…

'Gee, Jackie ….You know what's the easiest and quietest way for you to leave the house, just go through that window' He said, walking over and opening the single window.

She stood next to him and peered down out the window. He had to bite back a small smile at the expression on her face.

'Eric, I'm not climbing down that pipe! I'm not a ….' She was about to say lumberjack but she suddenly found she couldn't bring herself to burn Donna either right now.

Damn, that was two people from her best burn's list.

They climbed down to the basement together.

She went over to the door waiting expectantly for him to unlatch it ….

'Jackie, look …..The sun hasn't even risen yet and there's nobody on the streets...'

'Eric, I'm out jogging most weekends at this time , I swear, it's perfectly safe …with Michael not in Point Place right now, walking his 10 huge dogs out in the mornings, the streets are even safer…..'

'Okay, fine, let me drive you …or walk with you…..' He started unlatching the door. He had dressed in jeans and a tee shirt after his shower, so he could just leave with her right now.

'Eric, No….If any of those LOPP's women see me walking with a boy this early in the morning, they'll call up my parents. All of them are really fat so they're usually out jogging too right now'

He sighed exasperatedly.

'Look Eric, I promise you I'll be fine. I need to get home before my dad realises I wasn't home all night, and I don't want your parents seeing me right now either'.

'Jackie, will you call me later in the morning to let me know you're okay …'

She looked exasperated now.

'No, what would I tell your mom if she picked up and wondered why I was calling in the morning…'

'I don't care. Tell her you're working on a new jogging program for LOPP's members and that she needs to sign up ….whatever, but if you don't call, I'm calling your house, okay?

'Bye, Eric' She was out the door….

He resisted the sudden urge to catch hold of her hand as she was walking past and instead he let her go.

She turned after a few steps out the door.

He stood there, one arm slung on the doorway, his eyes unreadable…..

'Eric, thank you. I had a wonderful time….at Fun land yesterday.' She leaned over, he felt the lightest of pecks on his cheek and then she was gone …..

Jackie waited until 9am to call Eric's house. His mom answered the phone sounding sunny and bright as usual.

She ended up saying she was calling to find out if Hyde and Fez were back yet.

'I don't think so, honey, I haven't seen anyone yet today morning….Do you want me to see if Eric is awake yet?'

'No! … I mean, No thanks, Mrs Forman…..please can you tell him, umm, that I also called to say that I won't be able to come to see Star Wars today …..'

She had felt like an idiot when she hung up.

The rest of the day had passed by in a blur ….she spent most of the day in her room, intermittently dozing.

Every time she woke, she thought about him …..

_Had last night really happened? Had she really begged him to kiss her and touch her …._

She touched her lips more than a few times during the day, it was still swollen and slightly bruised. She buried her hot face in her pillow every time she remembered her reactions to his kisses.

Just before dinnertime, she forced herself to get up and act normal. Her mom had come back home that day, just in time for some big event that was being planned with her friends.

She couldn't wait for dinner to be over to get back to her room again.

Last year, they had moved to a much bigger house, her parents had seemed to be rolling in even more money than usual. They now had a beautiful garden out back and each of the bedrooms had its own balcony.

Keeping the balcony door closed that day though despite the heat, she sat curled up at the large window seat with a heart shaped pillow on her lap.

She wondered why she wasn't worrying more about how she was going to look Donna in the eye when she was back, why wasn't she thinking more about closure with Michael right now ?

All she had felt like thinking about the whole day were those stolen moments with Eric …

_Was she starting to have feelings for him?_

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more messed up in her life, had she gotten herself infatuated with her friend's long-time boyfriend ?

She sighed to herself. It was probably, hopefully just teenage hormones.

Well, it was too late to wish she had shown more self-control last night…but she decided to allow herself daydreams and fantasies as long as she never ever tried acting on any of them.

No one would ever know about her inappropriate crush.

After noon of the next day, she decided she had moped around at home enough. She felt as though she was missing the whole gang but whom more she didn't really want to ponder….

Giggling with Donna? Yelling at Michael? _Feeling Eric's lips on hers?_

Well, he had in all probability left by now for California.

He had already decided to go two days ago, hopefully everything had worked out since she had last seen him 30 hours ago...

He was probably already there with on a beach with Donna…

Okay, she decided, time for some long overdue shopping therapy.

She wouldn't have time to into Kenosha that day but she did do a nice round of all the shops at Point Place Mall.

She had walked there, hoping her tan would improve further in the hot summer afternoon. She was dressed for the heat, in a tiny halter neck top, that bared her midriff, and shorts.

It was evening by the time she found herself on her way home laden with bags in each hand. At the last minute, she changed her mind and headed over to Eric's house.

He would be long gone to the West Coast, but she wanted to know if the other guys were back yet. And she wouldn't mind seeing Mrs Forman either, _to find out when Eric had said he would be back?_

She was this close to becoming really pathetic, she worried.

She walked into the Forman house kitchen with a big smile on her face for Red and Kitty. It faltered considerably when she saw Eric seated at the kitchen table.

Eric was using the kitchen table to work on his model planes that evening. His mom was nowhere in sight.

She had walked into his house, and yet she seemed surprised to see him.

He looked at her in the skimpy summer outfit, as she bent over to place her bags on the floor by the table. Her low halter top revealed glimpses of cleavage. Her tan midriff, bare from the knot of her blouse below her breasts to where her shorts started at her navel, was on display when she straightened up.

She gave him a small smile and sat down at the table with him. Her shorts barely covered her thighs, inching up a little further as she crossed her legs. Her feet were in dainty flower sandals and her toes were painted pink.

He returned her smile, and turned his attention back to the planes. They required a lot of keen attention and he had been hoping to have the room to himself for a while. If she accidentally knocked any pieces over, it would be hours of work lost.

'What are you still doing here? Eric, I thought you were leaving for California, like yesterday ….'

_Had it only been yesterday morning that she had left here after that incredible night …._

'Jackie, it's not that easy. I'm going to have to try and slip away when Hyde and Fez are back and can cover for me…..Red's officially refused to let me go…'

He didn't tell her his other reason for staying back until Hyde and Fez were here. He didn't want her alone in Point Place, with none of the gang around. Not when she had said something about violent fights between her parents at home….

'Oh Eric, I'm sorry to hear that….did they call to say when they're back'

'Yup, they're back in 4 days …Oh by the way…..apparently we were both there when Fez decided to go along with Hyde to meet 'all the slutty women' in Wisconsin's neighbouring states …..He was shocked we hadn't remembered that ….'

She smiled.

'Okay then, good…..at least we know Fez is alive ….and you get to leave as soon as the guys are back …..You look like you're having a great time with those toys, so ….I'll see you later then?

'Okay'.

His mom burst into the kitchen, still talking to Red as she closed the door.

'Why Jackie dear …..don't you look like a summer wood nymph today, hahaha …..why don't you have some of the pie I made …'

'Thanks , but I need to leave …..I need to get home now ….'

'Oh honey, you just got here, but okay, here take a piece with you…..'

Jackie thanked the kind older woman and put the packed snack in her bags.

Kitty found it strange that Eric had asked her for Jackie's residence number that morning to find out if 'Jackie was doing okay', .but didn't seem interested in speaking more than two words to her right now …

She had given him the number, she had Pam's home number as they chaired various committees in Point Place together. But he had put the number into his pocket without using it.

She also found it _new _the way her son looked at the young brunette, when the girl walked over to the counter, and leaned over to chat with Kitty who has packing her some pie…

As long as she could remember, her son had only ever had eyes for the striking redhead next door …..

She knew better than to interfere in the lives of her kids when it came to such matters, and after telling Jackie to come by again soon, she went back to join her husband.

Jackie paused before leaving.

She took a gaily wrapped package from her bags and gave it to Eric.

'Eric, can you do me a favour and give this to Donna…..I was going to post it, but seeing as you're still here …..They're just some nice beachwear outfits for her to use while she's there…. I know her mom's probably taken her shopping there but I just felt like getting her something too'

Eric looked like he was about to say something but she suddenly really wanted to leave.

'She doesn't have enough pastels, and tell her I said NOT to wear that electric blue horrible shirt at the beach'

With that she was gone.

She stayed inside her house for the next two days.

They had a small indoor pool, so she swam. She slept. She decided to rearrange all her clothes in her various closets.

She tried going into the kitchen and talking to Rosa, their housekeeper…. Just for some human company…..having found herself also suddenly wondering if Rosa missed her two kids whom she had left behind in Italy….

But she didn't know enough Italian to really find out …

Her mom was out planning some big bash her parents were throwing the next day, she was still wondering if she could creep out that evening to avoid it, but where did she feel like going even if she did manage to escape?…..

In the afternoons and late in the night, she lay in bed, letting herself remember every minute of those few hours in the basement , when she and Eric had been alone…

She thought probably that the remorse and shame would hit her eventually, maybe the day Eric left on his plane westward.

But right now, the only thing she felt when she thought about that night was that she wished she hadn't just lain there …she wished now that she had touched him , tasted him , ….. felt him against her more fully …..

A couple of times, she had felt so turned on thinking these thoughts that the ache had almost felt painful.

At such times, she had gotten off her bed and gone out into the balcony, enjoying the chilly night breeze against her body in its flimsy nightdress. She would sit there until she felt calmer and ready to go to sleep.

On the third day when she woke up, she thought to herself that she only needed to get through that day. She needed to stay away from the basement just for 24 hours more.

Hyde and Fez were back the next day.

The spell would be broken as soon as they were back, she was sure of that.

Eric would leave after they were back, and when he came back Donna would be with him ….

So it was over then, she thought ruefully to herself and then corrected herself.

It had never even really begun at all…

Determined not to lie in bed depressed, she put on her favourite magenta swirl pattern two piece swimsuit and went for a brisk swim in the indoor pool.

The heating was off in the summers and the French doors across the length of the pool gave a great view of the garden. It made one feel like they were outside, with all the privacy of an indoor swimming area intact.

She swam as hard as she could for as long as she could, when she heard Rosa's voice approaching the pool.

She swam over to the edge and was instantly shocked… Eric had come to see her ….

**A/N – Hope you liked this chapter. As always, I request feedback to let me know if the story continues to hold your interest ….thanks. Your reviews in chapter 2 were extremely encouraging , thank you so much.**

**I forgot to put in disclaimers anywhere , but I wish I had said earlier that the title of the story is a song by Jem of the same title …..and all the chapter titles are extracts from the song lyrics. I don't own the song , I just really really love it.**

**I've already started on chapter 4 – and its titled ' Rhythmic motion, Raw emotion' so please don't say you weren't warned….there will be another steamy Jackie Eric interlude therein.**


	5. AN 2 aka PITA 2

A/N – Hello everyone, sorry for another author note instead of chapter 4 , but I promise you I will get chapter 4 up v soon ...

I'm having a crisis of conscience here : ) ...now I badly want J/E to consummate ( as Eric would have put it) , and if that wasn't possible, I at least want them to do everything else other than that : )

But I'm kicking myself for setting the story just before California ...E/D running toward each other on the beach is one of my most romantic T7S moments ever ...I can't spoil that... ...besides Eric might be broken up with Donna that summer but he is still in love with her ...so, how can I write over his most adorable character trait of all, his steady loyalty ...

Sigh. I might as well give the readers what you want, cos I don't know what I want at the moment ... do you want to see J/E pick up where they left off at the basement in ch2 , a stolen few hours together before he leaves ...or is it time they did the right thing ?

I'd be so grateful if you'd write and let me know, PM if you don't like reviews...also tell me if you liked the morning after chapter ...

thanks so much ...


	6. Chapter 4a

**A/N – Without much further ado, I will let you read and save my note for the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 4a – Rhythmic Motion, Raw Emotion**

Jackie hadn't been the only one to have been through emotional turmoil in the past 4 days.

Eric had told himself the day after, that what had happened, was an aberration.

It had only happened because both of them had been upset earlier that night.

Yes, he should have stopped it before it got out of hand, but there was no use in kicking himself now.

It was over and done with …. Jackie had probably forgotten about it already.

If she did think about it, it could only be with distaste that she had turned to him of all people, for comfort.

By evening, he had almost put it out of his mind and had joined his parents for an evening in front of the television watching the slightly ridiculous game shows that his mom loved.

He was thinking about Donna as he drifted off to sleep later that night. His mind was filled with visions of her as she must have been that day, in casual beach clothes, her beautiful red hair windblown, and her bare feet slipping into the sand as she walked by the shore, with the sun setting behind her ….

But it wasn't Donna who came to him in his dreams later that night.

It was Jackie, just as she had been the previous night, lying beneath him. Her body was arching upward at his touch, her lips crying his name as his fingers stroked her wet heat.

He woke up in the middle of the night, his body protesting being yanked out of the dream, his mind fighting the idea of taking the fantasy to its natural conclusion.

He had stayed still, refusing to reach downward and allow his body to climax to the images filling his head.

Frustrated with himself for not being to calm down even after waking, he had yanked himself out of bed and into the bathroom for the coldest shower that he had forced upon himself in a long time.

This wasn't right; she wasn't some pin up centrefold. She was one of his friends, Donna's best friend, and the girl Kelso might still be in love with …

He and Donna had let their separation carry on too long, he wanted to see her and talk to her …

He spoke to his dad the next morning about his California trip. His dad had firmly refused permission.

He would have to wait awhile … at least until the boys were back ….

Before lunch, he had given into a momentary impulse to ask his mom for Jackie's number only to find out if things at her home were okay now. But he didn't call.

He had managed to get his mind feeling serene and under control by late afternoon, when Jackie had walked into his kitchen.

She had behaved just as she always would have.

Her rushed exit and his immersion in his planes had meant that the conversation had been brief.

He didn't think he could have handled hanging out with her that day.

That night just as he felt himself slip into sleep, he had deliberately evoked sexy memories of the Redhead who lived next door.

He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been lusting after her …..

'_You smell great, what'd you do?' ... 'I took a bath, I was thinking of you the whole time'_

'_I'm not wearing a bra, Eric '…..' You're the best girlfriend ever!'…_

'_Again?'….' Yes, please'….._

But the same freakin' thing had happened yet again.

It wasn't Donna's voice that came to him in his dreams. It was Jackie's voice as husky and seductive as it had been the other night.

'_Eric, Kiss me, I want to know how it feels…' _

'_Eric, I've never felt this way before'_

'Just_ a few more minutes, Eric….'_

Added to her voice were the new images from earlier that day of her bending and leaning over in his kitchen, in that skimpy outfit she had been wearing.

This time it had been too late to stop himself. By the time he was aware of being awake; his body had already reached its goal through the vivid wet dream.

He could only lie there afterward, trying to calm his breathing, and wondering how to stop this.

He must have been right all along then, she was the Devil.

But he knew it was himself that he was really angry with, and not her.

She hadn't come by after that. A couple of days went by and he let himself think that the temporary madness was passing.

He wondered how he was going to tell Donna about that night. He remembered her shock and dismay when she had found out about Kelso and Laurie.

They still hadn't talked through all the problems that had kept them apart these past months – the Promise Ring, Casey, all of it …..And now there was this ….

During those two days, he volunteered to do a lot of the chores that his dad had long given up on him doing …

He cleaned out the gutters, fixed the shelves, and swept the garage. He thought his dad had said something about leaves as well but he couldn't remember what.

When Red exasperatedly called him a hophead, he found himself wishing that it was weed, this time as well, that was messing with his head.

His mind had lost focus a couple of times and he had hurt his hand when he was putting the shelves up.

But he didn't really care. He just hoped that he would have a dreamless sleep when he slept that night…..

The day before the guys were due back from Leo's road trip, he found himself worrying, that morning, if Jackie was doing okay.

She hadn't been by in a couple of days. Was her mother back now? Had things settled down?

He hoped there had been none of those 'violent drunken' fights between her parents, that she had cried about. That couldn't be the reason she hadn't come by, could it?

What other reason could there be? None of the gang could manage more than two days in a row without popping into the basement, at least to catch up on a few burns before disappearing again.

Jackie Burkhart had let three mornings go by without burning any of them? Was she maybe ill or something?

He had decided to use the phone number his mother had given him a couple of days ago to call Jackie's home and find out if she was doing okay.

But he changed his mind when his dad gleefully gave him some more errands to do, one of which involved having to run by the store to pick some supplies up. He would drop in at Jackie's on the way back for a few minutes.

If she was ill and her mother wasn't home, she could use a friend's help.

_**At Jackie's house **_

Jackie felt her body freeze momentarily as Rosa led her visitor directly toward the poolside. Eric stayed outside the tiled pool area, waiting by the 'sun' beds, for her to come out.

Rosa said something chirpily in Italian before scampering away.

Jackie understood enough of what she said to figure out that Rosa had assumed the visitor was her boyfriend and that she was rushing back to the kitchen to take care of something else.

No wait, she desperately thought, looking at Rosa's rapidly disappearing form.

Her mind felt blank and she couldn't think how to say 'He's not my boyfriend! And for the love of God, pass me a towel before you leave!' in broken Italian.

In the movies, guys always seemed to come over to help a girl getting out of a pool, pulling her out with a gallant outstretched hand.

Eric stayed where he was though, waiting for her across the length of the pool where Rosa had left him, with his hands hooked in his pockets.

She climbed out and started walking toward him. The towels were all placed right by the lounging area where he was standing. Damn.

Her embarrassment deepened as she fought the urge to cross her hands over her upper torso. Her body's reaction to his eyes on her had become visible through her bikini top.

But the shame gave way to anger within the first few steps.

He was looking at her coolly with distant eyes as she approached.

_Was she the only one who was struggling like this to forget that night? Had he forgotten so soon? Why had he come here, just to see if she made a fool of herself again?_

She couldn't possibly be thinking clearly right then. She had spent the last couple of days praying, in fact, that he had forgotten about her foolishness the other night and that he wouldn't burn her by bringing it up, ever.

But all that was tossed aside as she found herself willing him to react to her in the same way she could feel herself reacting to his gaze.

She straightened her shoulders, pulling them back. She let her hips sway as she neared him. Her eyes challenged him to look.

Just as she had almost reached him, he suddenly gave in to her wordless demand.

His eyes, looking dark green right then, moved down her body. It must have been only seconds, but it felt much longer than that by the time they came back to rest on her face.

Jackie Burkhart, the girl who had slapped guys in the past at school, for daring to leer, felt her skin get warm and her body tingle all over when his eyes moved over her.

The victory was short-lived and embarrassment took over again as she closed the last few steps.

He helped dispel her discomfort. Leaning across and grabbing a towel just as she stopped near him, he draped the fluffy white huge towel over her shoulders wrapping it across her.

'Thank you.' Her cheeks were still warm, but thank God her voice sounded normal, she thought.

'Jackie, you haven't come by the basement in like, days, now. Is everything okay? I thought you were probably ill or something …'

'I'm fine, Eric. I'm not ill. And everything is perfectly okay. …. But thank you for coming by to check on me… that was really nice'

She didn't have to tell him that she wasn't ill. He could see that clearly.

She was wrapping the towel under her arms, sarong style. The towel had almost dried her already but there were still beads of water on her neck and shoulders. Her hair had been tied into a tight knot, but tendrils had escaped and were teasing at her throat right then.

'Kelso really was an idiot' The words escaped him and he immediately regretted his statement. Damn, he had confirmed that she was okay, he better be on his way, fast.

His meaning somehow seemed clear right then and she couldn't help feeling some pleasure at the compliment. Which explained why she dived in without thinking,

'Eric, no ….It wasn't just his fault, I see that now …..'

Both of his eyebrows went up at her statement, there were various ways to interpret what she had just said and all of them were equally staggering.

Realising how she must have sounded, she jumped in further to clarify.

'No, I mean ...I'm not saying what he did with Laurie was right….I just see that I wasn't , I hadn't really ….it wasn't …' Ohmigod, this was going really really horribly.

She sighed. 'I mean, yeah, Michael was a big idiot and a Jackass'.

Maybe if she got back into her clothes, she might behave more sensibly, she thought.

'Eric, I need to change….Why don't you give me five minutes and I'll get you something to drink. You did come all the way over to check up on me. Oh hey, my cousin left loads of those stupid airplanes, you like building, last time he was here. Want to check them out?'

He smiled. 'I gotta go, Jackie. I promised Red I would pick some stuff up from the store for him and he must be waiting right now, wondering if I've messed up…'

He had lifted his hand to gesture toward the door as he spoke and she noticed the strip of bandage around his finger.

'Eric, what happened?' She was pointing at his finger.

'Nothing really, a splinter went in when I was doing some shelves and mom made a fuss over it'

She reached out and held the hand in hers and then lifted his palm toward her face.

Her sudden action caught him off guard. He even forgot to breathe. All the way over here, he had reminded himself that there would be no nonsense of any sort.

But he couldn't remember any of that as he focused on her lips parting and her eyes dropping to his hand. _ What was she thinking of doing?_

She had given into a sudden feeling of tenderness when she had caught hold of his hand intending to bring his fingers to her cheek and press it there for a second. An affectionate gesture rather than a brazen one. Although, she really shouldn't be touching him at all.

But his reaction fascinated her. The way his frame tensed and his breath caught. The way he was looking at her lips with an arrested expression on his face.

_What did he want her to do? Kiss his fingers? Take the wounded one between her lips? Run her tongue over it? _

_How would he react if she did any of that?_

'Jackie, darling! There you are' Pam Burkhart's musical voice preceded her quick entrance and she quickly dropped his hand , tightening the towel around her and turning toward her mother.

**A/N – Hello, thank you very much for your feedback via reviews and PM's last time.**

You can probably see why this chapter is titled 4a, because it isn't yet where I wanted it to be at the end of chapter 4. But I had already written this much so I wanted to post what I had for now. I promise to get 4b up soon.

I had to catch up on work this week at office and apparently they frown upon daydreaming and scribbling of any sort. Hey! I'm a boring Corporate Accountant (by day) so at least I managed 4a rather than just uploading some tax advice for you to peruse through instead while you waited!

**Jokes apart, is the story keeping your interest, or getting worse each chapter? Please can you drop a review or PM even if it is just to say ' shut up and keep writing' or ' end this soon'…..**

**I'm conscious that I promised either to let J/E get it on or have E/D back together with this update but pls bear with me, the characters are writing the story themselves at this point and they refuse to be rushed. You will have the turning point reached with my next update, I promise (again).**

**I eagerly wait for (yes, I'm begging) reviews in the interim. ****Feel free to bash the ill planned plotline, characters O/C behaviour, general faults in writing etc. – very interested to read any improvement suggestions you may have.**

**Please don't bash either Donna or Jackie. **

If we must bash, then, hey, what about Shelley? You know Ms. 'My panties are white, cotton, with a rose and I kiss other ppl's boyfriends at the hub and show no remorse' Shelley. Or that uh blah cheerleader who kissed Eric so she could drive and wreck his car. Feel free to rant about either of them.

_Thanks again very much for reading this far, and I do hope you continue reading._


	7. Chapter 4b

**A/N - Hello everyone. I am so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter done. Hope you haven't lost interest in the meanwhile.**

**Once you've read most of it, you'll kind of understand why I dithered as long as I did.**

**The only thing I need to say before you start is – I've used two songs. I don't own the rights to either one. The ABBA song fits timewise but the other song, 'Hungry eyes' (OST DD) is a trademark 80's song. So, I'm sorry if that doesn't really fit, but I was listening to the song many times while writing this chapter and somehow it wove its way in.**

**Hope you stay with me to the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 4B – Anticipating, I will be waiting …

'Jackie, darling. There you are' Pam Burkhart strode over to them. The click of her high heels echoed across the room, along with the notes of her musical laugh.

'I swear it's like Rosa doesn't understand a word of Spanish….how strange! I kept asking her where you were, before giving up and searching each room myself.'

'Mom' Jackie seemed to be speaking through gritted teeth 'Rosa is Italian, she doesn't know any Spanish.'

Her mother looked blank for a few seconds before recovering.

'How inconvenient, dear. Hired help these days can be so unreliable. ..Well, hello there, Michael '

She was turning her million watt smile on her daughter's friend.

'Mom, this is Eric, not Michael. He's Kitty Forman's son, remember?

'Of course. Eric, it's so nice to see you again. Come and join us for lunch, we're having an early lunch because of the big party tonight.'

'Thanks Mrs Burkhart, but I was just leaving. '

Well, we'll see you tonight at the party around 7 then – you're really lucky to be Jackie's date, she's going to be the most beautiful girl here tonight'.

Jackie was beyond embarrassed. Would her mother not shut up for a minute and allow Eric to leave?

'Mom, he's not my date! And I'm not even sure I want to be around here tonight …'

She could see the wheels turning in her mom's head. She prayed for her mother to wait till their visitor had left before continuing this absurd conversation.

But no such luck.

'Honey, this is no time to be making jokes. This is a really big occasion for both your father and I – you have to be there. We'll get the Williams's son to be your escort for the evening then – it'll give the two of you a chance to get to know each other'

Eric had been eyeing the door for the past couple of minutes, waiting for Jackie's mom to stop to catch her breath before he could make his exit.

But then he saw the trapped and slightly panicked look come over Jackie's face. She obviously didn't like whoever her mother was arranging to be her 'date' for the evening.

'Actually , I came over to tell Jackie that I'm okay with today evening. I'll be here at 7'

Jackie's mom seemed content that she had her daughter's date sorted and left it to her daughter to show her friend out.

Jackie ran upstairs to quickly pull on some clothes. By the time she got back downstairs, Eric was waiting to leave by the door. She walked the extra steps outside with him to where the Cruiser was parked.

'Thanks for telling mom that you were coming tonight, Eric. I'll tell her you couldn't make it at the last minute, so it'll be too late for her then to set me up with some creep'.

He opened the door to his car and got in.

'Jackie, if you want me to come by for a while….. I could do that. It would get me out of the house for a couple of hours, which might not be a bad thing actually. I think Red's planning on acting out on the 'foot in the ass' threat if I mess up anything else at home today'

She curbed the butterflies in her stomach – he was only offering to come because he felt sorry for her.

'Thank you Eric – and remember the dress code. You have to wear at least semi-formal.'

He rolled his eyes at her as the car pulled away. What had he let himself in for?

_**Later that day**_

Jackie tried taking a short nap right after lunch. She wanted to stay calm through the evening and to try not to make it more than it really was.

Perhaps he was more of a friend now than before, but that's all it could ever be. She had to remember that.

But the butterflies still floating about in her stomach refused to go away. What would have happened if her mom hadn't shown up when she had?

_Would she have gone ahead and placed her lips against him? Would he have pulled away? Or would he have leaned over and kissed her?_

Her head started to ache a little at the strain of stopping the daydreams from going any further and she fell into a restless sleep for a while.

When she woke, dusk was starting to set in. The weather had stayed warm though.

She went for a bath and started getting ready for the evening.

Her mother had got her a handful of dresses to choose from for that evening and she picked the simplest one from the bunch.

The light tan coloured shift was almost severely plain. It was held up by thin straps but the neckline was modest. It skimmed her hips and fell to her knees in a straight line.

She had almost completed a light application of make up on her face when her mother walked in.

'Oh honey, you must wear your hair up tonight'. Jackie sighed as her mom came over to help with her hairdo.

'Jackie, you look gorgeous' Her daughter's dress showed off her lovely tan beautifully.

'That boy won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight, so take that sad look off your face, dear, and let's see that impish smile of yours again'

Her mother, of course, had no clue about what was really going on with her life. And probably didn't really care either.

'Mom, if you're talking about Eric ….he's just a friend. I don't think he'll have any problem keeping his eyes off.'

Her mother answered, while jabbing what felt like a million hairpins into her head.

'Jackie ….He may be just a friend right now, but I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other by the pool. You like him.'

_Damn, if even her mother had noticed, how was she going to hide it from the rest of the gang? _

'Mom, no really …..He's just a friend. And, actually…. he's Donna's boyfriend. They broke up a few months ago but she wants him back now and he's still in love with her too …..'

She met her mother's eyes through the mirror and saw the momentary surprise in them.

Wow, this was an all-time low. She had managed to shock even Pam Burkhart's sensibilities.

Her parents were, like, two steps away from an open marriage. But even they would be shocked to know that their daughter had made out with her best friend's boyfriend when no one was around.

_And that a part of her had been dreaming about doing it again, ever since then….._

She felt a momentary wave of nausea sweep over her. Had she eaten anything the whole day or had she just pushed the food around her plate each time? She couldn't remember now.

Her mother had recovered from her surprise and managed to put her usual facile 'everything is fine' smile back on.

'Well, Jackie' She said with a casual shrug. 'Maybe he'd be happier dating you. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. That kid doesn't stand a chance if you decide you want to be with him. Burkhart women always get what they want.'

_Really, mom? Then how come you don't have any of the things that really matter? Like respect for dad and his respect for you?_

She returned her mom's smile and said nothing. If there was one thing Pam hated, it was crying after she had gotten her mascara on.

She was still thinking about what her mom had said, as she slipped on her gold platform heel shoes and took out her delicate gold chain and earring set.

The chain circled her neck and displayed her favourite tiny heart shaped locket at her throat.

She clasped on matching tiny hearts against her ear lobes.

_Just this one time, could her mother possibly be right? _

_What if she never felt about anyone else this way? Would she kick herself later for not doing what a part of her was pleading with her to try and do?_

_S_he went over to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out already. The garden had been decorated and looked beautiful with more twinkling lights.

There was still that confused sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but thankfully the rest of the world seemed at peace with itself.

She took a few deep breaths after opening the window and let herself think about the rest of the gang, whom she hadn't seen in weeks now.

Fez…_ almost as young as she was, alone in the country with adoptive parents whom he barely talked to….. the basement was his only refuge right now, a place where he could laugh and be himself …_

Steven_….how he liked to act like he was a grown up already….but deep down inside he was still an unsure teenager just like the rest of them …..Eric and Donna were his best friends …he loved them both equally….._

Infuriating , sweet Michael_ ….his values were so mixed up that he didn't even trust himself most times ….. The only person he trusted blindly was Eric …..Eric was his best friend …_

And Donna …. Their friendship was the only real female bonding Jackie had experienced so far in her life…..

'_Donna, I'm not pregnant!'…...' Oh my God, Jackie, thank God!'_

'_Michael and I should get back together'…'Jackie, do you remember how Kelso cheated and hurt you, and lied to you' …..'Donna, that's all ancient history now'….._

'_I'm all alone here on Valentine's Day'…' Well, I'm here'…'Yeah, why are you here, you should be with the one you love, and you love Eric, for some reason'…._

Donna's laughing reply '_Shut up, there are lots of reasons, he's not a blow pop, he's a sweetie pie'…._

But were these the only images that increased the churning in her stomach? Wasn't there something else?

She remembered Eric's face the day Donna had brought Casey along to Kitty's hot dog fest. He had clearly still been crazy about her and that had barely been a month or so ago.

Even if she did get what her heart seemed to be craving right now, how long could it possibly last? How hard would it be to hold onto something that you weren't sure was rightfully yours in the first place?

Had she not always thought she deserved to be with someone who adored her and only her? Someone who felt she was the centre of his universe? Could she really be happy with anything less than that …

That evening would in all probability be the last time they spent time alone, without the rest of the gang ….she would enjoy these few hours, she decided, but she wouldn't let herself forget that this was as far as they could possibly ever go.

_**Later that evening**_

She had been watching from an upstairs window for the Cruiser to pull up across her house. The minute she saw his car, she was running downstairs to the front door, ignoring all her parent's friends on her way.

He saw her at the door as he got out and started walking across the street.

How on earth did someone who delivered some of the most wicked burns he had ever heard, manage to look so angelic?

She was smiling as he approached.

'Well, Jackie ….am I semi-formal enough? Or should I go back and get my top hat and gloves?

Damn, why did he have to look so cute? He was in dark slacks and a light coloured shirt and was wearing a sport coat.

'Eric, you look almost perfect. You just need one more thing …..Come on'

She led him inside and toward the guest rooms away from the crowds.

Walking into one of the rooms, she opened a closet to reveal a long line of neatly arrayed silk ties in a whole range of colours.

She pulled off a dark green coloured one. It would match his eyes nicely.

He protested. 'Jackie, no…a green tie?'

She looped it around his neck and he started tying it in place even as he continued grimacing.

_Oh wow….._

His eyes were shining like emeralds in the dim lighting of the room.

She took a step back and turned toward the closet again.

'You can wear this grey coloured one instead, or any of the other ones, Eric…..'

'No, this one's fine….I'm just glad it doesn't have purple unicorns on it …'

'Let's go, if we're late, we might miss seeing my parents getting drunk and saying outrageous things…..'

_**A couple of hours later**_

They were seated at one of the many circular dining tables dotted around the huge room. The centre had been cleared out and half the crowd were on the floor, dancing to the lively music.

Her mother knew how to plan a party well ….the place looked wonderful.

The food was delicious too, but she noticed that Eric wasn't eating much either.

'Eric, you're barely eating anything …. Look, this mushroom roll has bacon in it'

On impulse, she had lifted a roll off his plate and was about to lift it to his mouth.

_No, wait…he's not your boyfriend, you can't feed him!..._

She quickly popped the roll into her own mouth. 'Mmm, that's delicious.'

_Smooth recovery ….ewww…_

She winced as her dad came over with some friends. Eric had met her parents again earlier that evening and luckily neither her mom nor her dad had said anything too awful so far.

'Here she is, Jacqueline, my beautiful daughter. Her friend here goes to the same school. Yes, Jackie still insists on completing her schooling here locally at Point Place, rather than at the far superior places her mother and I suggested to her …..Well, at least this new friend of hers looks smarter than that other boy she insists on hanging out with ….'

Just when she thought her parents were getting to be nicer people ….

Eric didn't look offended though. 'Why, thank you Sir, I'm thrilled to know that I look smarter than Michael Kelso -'

She was biting back a smile, but it quickly vanished when a young man who had come up to them, along with her Dad, spoke.

'Jackie, come on, one dance …please '

Oh no, not this obnoxious boy.

She knew Eric wasn't much into dancing, so she hadn't suggested it all evening. And he certainly hadn't asked her to, either.

'Jackie, give poor Stuart here a dance' her father chipped in before moving away to talk to some other guests.

She got up , not wanting to make a scene. 'Eric, I'll be back in a few minutes'

She walked with the blond haired boy into the dancing crowd.

A few minutes later though, she was still trying to get Stuart to take his slimy hands off her. The song had ended, and a slow one started. He still held onto her though.

'Jackie, one more dance, look, they're playing our song ….'

She felt the bile rise in her throat as he ran his hands down her back and pressed her closer to him.

'Jackie, you look fantastic tonight….' His hands were almost near her butt.

'Stuart, I'm going to count to 5, and if you don't let go of me by then, I'm going to knee you in a place where I know it will hurt …..a lot…oh, and I just might throw up on your shirt right about then'

She didn't want him throwing up in pain though so instead of lifting her knee, she was flexing her foot to bring down her heel sharply on his shoe, when he stopped moving and looked around.

'Hey buddy, how about giving those Octopus hands a rest there, I haven't had a chance to dance with my date yet…'

She didn't let the conversation go any further.

'Eric, let's dance' she took his arm and pulled him further into the thickening crowd.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. They were in each other's arms in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a huge throng of people …

'Eric, you didn't need to come over to 'save' me, I was about to handle the situation myself'

'Yeah, Jackie ….I could see that ….I came over to save your blond friend '

It couldn't have been more than two minutes ago that he had put his hand around her and she already felt like resting her head against his shoulder ….

_This was so wrong ….then why did it feel so right ?_

The music changed to a much peppier beat … some people ignored the disco notes choosing to keep swaying but others around them threw themselves into the faster rhythm …

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line.**

**Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.**

She looked up at Eric as he groaned ' God, please no, not ABBA'

It was indeed ABBA with one of their latest chartbusters….

'Shut up' She smiled at him ' ABBA 's so much better than Zeppelin or Styx'

**If you need me let me know….going to be around.**

**If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down**

He made a gagging sound.

So ABBA made him feel pukey did it? She had to punish him for that. At least for a couple of minutes.

She swivelled out of his arms and started moving her body to the disco beat.

**If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown**

**Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me.**

She pulled his arms gently to get him moving as well and was delighted when he joined in.

**Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie**

**If you put me to the test, if you let me try**

**Take a chance on me (that's all I ask honey)**

He didn't look like he enjoyed dancing as much as Fez and he wasn't as skilled as Fez …but wow, he knew how to move his hips ….

Somehow, that didn't surprise her at all …

As the chorus ended and the lyrics slowed, she went back into his arms and started swaying gently again. Disco was great but why miss this chance to be held close to him …

**We can go dancing, we can go walking,**

**As long we're together,**

**Listen to some music, maybe just talking,**

**You'd get to know me better.**

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness. There was no way back and there was no way forward. This was it. They would be part of the same gang but they would never get to know each other more beyond that …

**Cause you know, I got so much that I wanna do**

**When I dream I'm alone with you ….it's magic!**

His hands were on her back. She was fighting the urge to lean in and nestle her face against his neck.

'Jackie' He was speaking softly but she could hear him clearly because his lips were near her ear.

'Do you think maybe the Fun land clown put a spell on us the other day?'

**You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair,**

**But I think you know, **

**That I can't let go,**

She didn't reply. He looked down and couldn't help a small smile at the momentary flash of terror on her face at the thought of the Fun Land clown using magic on them …

'Jackie, relax, I was just kidding ….'

He did wonder if it might be a possible explanation though. How else could ABBA possibly sound sexy all of a sudden?

**Oh, you can take your time, baby,**

**I'm in no hurry,**

**I know I'm going to get you…**

**You don't want to hurt me,**

**Baby, don't worry…..I ain't going to let you…**

The urge to press herself against him was getting unbearable. If she turned her head just a little, she could brush her lips against his throat….

**You say that I waste my time, **

**But I can't get you off my mind,**

**No I can't let go, cos I love you so…**

She looked up into his eyes.

And she knew then that he had been going through the same pain that she had for the past 5 days…..

She knew that this wasn't going to be easy for him either …

The song came to an end and taking his hand, she turned, leading him off the dance floor.

She had stayed long enough at her parent's party, she was done now. And dancing with him was too difficult ….

She remembered that she had wanted to give him something before he left…..something that she had got for him earlier that week, the day she had gone shopping at Point Place Mall ….

She was still holding his hand when she started climbing the stairs that went to the upstairs bedrooms.

'Jackie wait' He was standing at the foot of the stairs, gently tugging her hand to stop her going further.

She turned back. He looked so hot standing there looking up at her, she wished she could lean over and gently press her lips against his.

'Eric, I got something for you the other day when I went shopping. Come upstairs to my room and I'll give it to you…..'

She wasn't really sure what was going through her mind right then. Her mind was flashing warnings and she was pushing them aside.

_Why are you doing this? Will you really be able to behave yourself when you're upstairs? Is that why you're doing this ? Are you hoping for a few more stolen kisses? Don't do this !_

'Jackie, I can't …. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off you if I come with you to your room right now '…

He pressed her small hand once and then let go of it.

'I just know if anything happened tonight, I'll never be able to look Donna in the eye again …. I don't want to do anything that might hurt either of you, Jackie…'

This was the first time since that night at the basement that he had mentioned Donna's name to her and it was exactly what she needed right now. A big dose of realism infused into her magical evening.

For a few seconds, she couldn't say anything at all….

'Eric, it's okay. You don't have to come with me….. Just wait here for a couple of minutes, I'll be back'

She literally fled, running up the stairs to her room.

She got a small plastic bag out of a bunch of stuff on one of the chairs by the bed.

But instead of leaving immediately, she sat on her bed for a few minutes.

There had been a note of finality in his voice. He was saying the same thing that her brain had been trying to tell her all day, there was no way forward for them…except as friends.

A multitude of emotions ran through her …..Disappointment warred with relief …

She decided to focus only on the relief for now. There would be time later for tears. But not now…

She walked out, and back downstairs.

He was waiting exactly where she had left him. She hesitated, wondering whether to lead the way out the French doors to the garden. But the garden looked way too romantic right now.

No, he had made things easier for them by not coming upstairs and she would do the same. It was better that way. It was time to say goodnight and let go.

She led the way out through the front doors to the Cruiser.

As they were walking out, yet another song started playing. The party was still going strong.

"**I've been meaning to tell you….I've got this feeling that won't subside,**

**I look at you and I fantasize…You're mine tonight**

She stopped by the Cruiser. He had parked almost right below a maple tree.

He looked like he was about to help her get onto the hood, but she avoided the front of the car and leaned against the side instead.

She gave him the small bag that she was carrying. 'Here, I hope you like it…..'

**Now I've got you in my sights, with these hungry eyes,**

It was a miniature Luke Skywalker figurine. The tiny Jedi Knight was holding a blue lightsaber.

'Thanks Jackie … I'm sorry I didn't get you anything tonight …..'

**One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes**

**I feel the magic between you and I..."**

She smiled. 'That's okay Eric; I got something for everyone the other day … I seem to have a lot of money to spare now that I'm not feeding and clothing Michael anymore…..'

There was no bitterness in her voice, if she had had any doubts till now that she was ready to move on from Michael, she didn't anymore.

'Jackie, I'm pretty sure he's going to be hitting on you again the minute he's back'

She was ready to bet good money that Michael was at that very moment trying to get into some girl's pants in California.

'Yeah, I don't think he's going to have much luck if he does try …..'

Did he have the right to tell her to be careful…..to be really sure before she gave her heart to someone ….He didn't think he had the right to tell her that.

"**I want to hold you so hear me out**

**I want to show you what love's all about,**

**Darling, tonight…"**

'Eric, I'm leaving for cheerleader camp in a day or two. And then when I'm back, I promised mom I would take a fun trip with her …so I may not see you guys much the rest of this summer … tell Donna and Michael I said Hi when you see them…'

'Jackie, if you don't show up at the basement for too long, I'm sure the others will be here looking for you ….…..'

' Eric, of course I'll come over as soon as I'm back ….I can't wait to hear if Fez scored on the road trip'

He removed the silk tie from around his neck and looped it around her shoulders.

She straightened up, away from the side of the car.

'Good night Eric, and thanks for coming …..'

'Good night Jackie'

They were still looking at each other and hesitating….. _One last kiss?_

She turned slightly away and he opened the door of the car.

She wasn't looking at him anymore. Trying discreetly to blink away the lone tear that was threatening to slip out, was keeping her busy.

She felt the lightest of kisses against her forehead before he got into the car.

'Jackie, get back inside the house…'

She walked through the gate and looked back.

He drove away ….

She waited till the car was out of sight before running up to her room.

A/N – Okay, not sure how you're feeling, please do post feedback. I was sickened by the time I got to the end of writing this…..almost as nauseous as Jackie was feeling …..

I'm sorry if this disappointed J/E'ers who thought J/E would go much further and I'm sorry if this disappointed E/D'ers who thought this was too far ….I can only hope that you enjoyed parts of the story and that you will stay with me for the remaining couple of chapters that will be posted soon.

I'm also sorry if I got the Star War reference wrong ….I don't know if miniature figures were available in '78 , I'm not sure if Luke had his lightsaber only from the film that came out in '80, I'm not even fully sure if it's a blue one that he uses. I usually try to research factual details , but near the ending of the chapter, I was too depressed to research S Wars …

Well, at least planning Jackie's dress for the party was kind of fun …I googled images of Mila and there is one of her in a tan slip and shorts ….now I'm not a guy but I think 'Yowza!'would have been the appropriate word …..

Please stay with me till the end of the story !


	8. AN 3

A/N – Hi everyone….I still haven't written the next chapter and the ending yet , sorry, will work on it this weekend and have it up soon : )

Thanks to those of you who sent me feedback through reviews or PM's ….I really appreciate it…

In most instances, I heard from J/E shippers and luckily most of them seemed happy so far though J/E parted ways at the end of the last chapter…..

I haven't heard from any E/D'ers at all...

C'mon guys, did I mess it up that badly? I can see from my chapter stats that loads and loads of you have read or are reading the latest chapter…please end the ominous silence at least with negative feedback : )

Also, when I said I was nauseous and sickened at the end of the last chapter, I certainly did not mean it was a reaction against Eric's choice ….I hate triangles to be honest and I didn't even start this story with the purpose of writing about one , : )

Although the last chapter will be the epilogue set in the future, there will be short chapter right before that ….it will give us a look into California and how Eric tells Donna about what happened earlier that summer … the chapter will also pave the way for Jackie's future course …

E/D'ers if you have any specific wishes about anything you want to see included in the California piece, please can you PM me about it – I always loved the beach scene but wished the scene in the van could have been a bit longer …..

Thanks everyone, and special thanks to J/E'ers for never once bringing up that Jackie was out of character at places : )

I've so far enjoyed writing this story a lot ….well I've enjoyed the pleasure and the pain in equal measure !


	9. Chapter 5a

**A/N** – Hello everyone, I am really sorry that this update took so long. I have my excuses ready. I had enjoyed writing J/E so much that I was scared I would really struggle to write this chapter. I dithered for more than a week…..But then you know what, I started writing and found myself enjoying it just as much as the earlier chapters. It forced the sad conclusion for me, that unlike most of you, I have no shipper scruples or loyalties, I simply adore both E/D and J/E ….._Thank you very very much for all your feedback to my A/N last week – it was very encouraging, thanks again._

**Just a few things I need to say before I shut up and let you start reading ….**

There isn't any J/E interaction in this chapter but I still hope J/E'ers don't skip reading this chapter. Please. It would affect continuity of the story for you and if nothing else, it will be interesting for you to read how Eric tells Donna about his time with Jackie and how she reacts to the information.

This chapter was supposed to cover off both E/D in California and Jackie's end of summer back home but I only got as far as the California part – so please allow for another part to this chapter with the rest of it- (let's call it 5b)- will post that in a day or two. Both these parts are important for getting to the final chapter which will be epilogue mode and set in the future.

I wanted to use the 1970 Movie 'Love Story's theme song in this chapter…..when I found out that the sequel to the movie ' Oliver's story' came out in 1978, I used that fact here. But I didn't check the month, so I may have bent the timeline of the sequel's release by a few months**. **

**Okay that's enough from me. I hope you enjoy reading this …..**

**Oops! Sorry, I had to add this in as well –**

I've used a bit of one more song by the same artist as above**; I don't own the rights to either one. **This one is OST The Godfather …..I know, I know, I don't understand how or why either. Hey, Donna's Italian so, why not :)…. (Ooh, maybe she'll kill him when he tells her what happened earlier)… thanks in advance for tolerating my music choices however outlandishly out of place they may be.

**I have had to rate one of the scenes M** and this time I'm sure it's M. I've labelled it separately so you can avoid it if you're inclined to. I have included a weak excuse and semi apology for this scene at end AN.

**Chapter 5a – Sit back, relax, I'll take care of you….**

_**Late Summer**_

_**Santa Monica, California**_

Donna could hear bits of the conversation happening near her as she lay on her back on the beach.

'...Michael, I can't, I'm still a virgin ...'

'...Annette, I'm a virgin too ...'

She lifted herself up on her elbows and shot a glare at Kelso. He was oblivious...

She had tried bringing up Jackie's name a few times to see if it shamed him out of chasing Annette but he was remarkably focused on his new goal.

_How could he forget Jackie so easily and move on like this? _

She sighed and focused her gaze back on the horizon. If only it were that easy for everyone. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Eric for a single minute of the day in the weeks that they had been there...

Was there even a slight chance he was thinking of her too?

_Did she deserve to still be in his thoughts after the way she had messed it up for them these past months?_

She didn't know the answer to that ... it didn't stop her hoping and praying right now though...

The nightmare had started when her parents' marriage had irrevocably spiralled down, in the weeks before it had finally shattered.

The night of the Ted Nugent concert – she had left a home where both the adults had been hurling the worst possible insults at each other. Listening to them had made it barely possible to even believe in love and marriage at the time. They were two good hearted individuals, but staying with each other had made them bitter and almost vindictive. She had wanted to confide in her friends and her boyfriend – but she had been too ashamed of her parents to talk to any of the others about it.

When Eric had given her the ring – all she had needed to tell him was that she was scared. He would have understood.

Even before their first time, she had already mouthed wedding vows to him. Vows that she had written for her parents….

_But her mom and dad's marriage hadn't lasted. Those vows had proved meaningless for them …._

Her heart could hardly bear seeing the two people who had been her world when she was growing up, at each other's throats. How could she have coped if the same thing happened with her and Eric after they had made a firm commitment to each other…?

When he had gotten upset and insisted she wear it, she had found herself panicking even more …_was it starting already…_

Instead of trying to explain her fragile state of mind to Eric, and asking for some time – she had ended up randomly talking about her childhood dream of going to Paris to study. Alone.

It had made even less sense to her than it probably had to him right then – because she fully knew how incapable she was of lasting even a few days without seeing him.

But the worst part was how she had later coped with his declaration that they should date other people.

She cringed when she thought about the Casey fiasco.

_Had it really happened? Had she really dated a Kelso? And acted all giddy and giggly around him._

A part of her had wondered why she was in it and carrying on with it throughout the time she was seeing him – but it had felt almost safe to be in something that she knew couldn't really matter that much. How little she had cared about her 'relationship' with Casey had been driven home to her when he had walked out. The only thing that had made her want to cry was the embarrassment that he had walked away in front of Eric and Eric's parents…

She got up and aimlessly walked for a while.

Kelso was still trying to sweet talk Annette to put out …..

_If only he spent a small part of his diligent efforts on Math and History ….he would speed past the rest of them to University …._

Well, at least he wasn't still trying to grab her boob, she was thankful for that. It was bad enough that his car had smelt like fish all the way over, but constantly having to push his playful hand away had made the experience even more awful.

As she walked past them, she saw the way Kelso was looking at Annette, as the blonde brushed sand off her shoulders and said something about cooling off.

How long had it been since she had felt that way? Not since the day Eric had come over with a casserole right after her mother had left …

She could only be grateful now that things with Casey had never gone beyond kisses at the end of their dates…..

Only a few minutes later, she found herself walking back to the same spot she had left a while ago and lying down again. She felt so restless…

How many weeks had gone by? And how many more weeks of this solitude before she had to go back and pretend like she was fine and that the SAT's were her only concern right then.

She felt that he had every reason to have moved on by the time she was back …. She wouldn't blame him…

He had been, like, a really great boyfriend and she had blown her chances ….

She sighed and closed her eyes.

If she kept her eyes closed and focused on the warm heat from the sun touching her, she could almost pretend that he was next to her, his hands stroking red coloured strands of silky hair back from her face and then leaning down to kiss her …

She didn't know how much time passed. When she opened her eyes, Kelso was lying somewhere near her, his eyes still on Annette.

She sat up again. He grumbled, wondering aloud why she was constantly attached to him when he was clearly trying to woo a girl…..three was a crowd …

'I miss Eric'

He turned and looked at her for a few seconds.

_Empathy in Kelso's gaze? No burns? Oh no, she must be really pathetic right now….._

'That guy over there even looks like Eric '

_Wait, could it be?_

She was off her feet and running ….

He had been looking for her for a while. Where was she?

_Had he come here only to find out that she had moved on already ….again ….. _

_Even if she was happy to see him, would she still feel that way after they had talked and he had told her everything he had to say …_

And then suddenly he saw her running toward him … how many times had he wondered if he would ever see that look on her face again …..

They were both moving as quickly as they could to close the distance between them.

There were stars in her eyes when she finally stood facing him.

'I can't believe you came here for me…

'Of course I did. Donna…. I love you …and I have so much to say but I –'

She couldn't wait for him to complete the sentence, her lips were already pressing against his, her arms around him.

Kelso was saying something in the background but neither of them heard a word of it. She couldn't stop kissing him…

' _I want to make a promise to you'….'No matter what happens, good or bad,I will always love you'_

'_Eric, I love you …'God, Donna, I love you …'_

'_Are you sure sure'…..' Yes, Yes…..'_

**Later that day**

They were still at the beach with Annette and Kelso. Annette was amazing them with her conversation skills before she got bored and walked away…..

Kelso and Donna wanted to know how the others were. Eric confirmed that Hyde and Fez were back home from their road trip. No, Fez hadn't scored.

Kelso wanted to also know how Jackie was holding up. But none of the guys in the basement had seen her in a while – she had called Fez on the day he was back to say that she was leaving for cheerleader camp and that she would see them when she was back. That had been over a week ago.

Kelso was completely certain that he wanted a day or two more with Annette before they started the long drive back home.

'You guys, she's so hot she could be a robot! …'

They agreed to wait. They would talk about heading back again the next day.

Kelso wandered off again with Annette, he was going to take her to an amusement park that evening.

Donna took Eric back to where she was staying – her mom's condo which was near the beach as well. Her mother had given her the spare room and Kelso had bunked out on her mom's living room couch on many of the nights.

Dusk was setting as they walked. The palm trees looked beautiful against the orange sky.

It was only a few minutes to the Condo but it took them much longer. She kept stopping and kissing him, on his lips, his jaw and his ear. Her hands couldn't stop roving either. She only pulled back and walked on, with his hand in hers, when she saw two pre-teens staring at them saucer eyed, from across the street.

'Mom said she'd be back really late tonight' She whispered to him before opening the door.

Their breathing was already slightly uneven and he was pulling her toward the couch, which was in a corner of the tiny living room.

She resisted, 'Eric, just give me a few minutes, I'll be back …'

And with that she had gone into her room and closed the door behind her.

He sat on the couch and waited. The minutes ticked by …._Where was she?_

He had fought with his inner voice all the way over to the Condo. His original plan was to tell Donna about what had happened a few weeks ago, as soon as he saw her. He knew that the longer he put it off, the more upset she might be when he did speak up – if he told her right away, at least she would appreciate that he hadn't tried to hide anything from her.

But he had never seen her like this – with so many stars in her eyes. Finally, she seemed to be completely unafraid to acknowledge how precious what they had between them was.

Just for the rest of this night – he didn't want to say anything that would dim those stars. He had made up his mind, tomorrow would be soon enough to confess.

The television had been on when they had entered – it was on mute. He reached over and switched on the volume.

The sequel to one of the most popular movies of all time, 'Love Story' was out that summer and there were billboards all over screaming the fact. The theme song for the original movie, 'Where do I begin' was award winning and was now being played over and over again as part of the sequel's marketing.

The programme running right then was a video montage of the same singer's various other hits – 'Can't take my eyes off of you' finished just as Eric heard soft footsteps near the bedroom door.

**SMUT WARNING - M RATED – ****PLEASE**** DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG! **

The lyrics to 'Speak softly Love' started just as the bedroom door opened.

_**Speak softly Love, and hold me warm against your heart, **_

_**I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start, **_

The Donna whom he saw in his fantasies on a regular basis walked out. He had tried writing a story once to rival hers, in anger, and it had ended up being another fantasy instead, written out on paper. She was dressed almost identically to how he had imagined her in that story, in a short lacy red slip.

Her hair looked longer and thicker than usual and was flowing down her back. The colour of her lips matched her dress. Her creamy legs looked endless and her breasts looked …..He couldn't finish the thought as he saw her start to walk toward him …..

_**We're in a world, our very own,**_

_**Sharing a love that only few have ever known,**_

She had meant to get him inside her room. But he sat there completely still and she walked over to him instead. Instead of cuddling up next to him on the couch, she knelt between his legs, her bare legs feeling the smoothness of the wooden floor beneath her. She pulled his lips down to hers.

All the pain & frustration of their break up was spoken about in that kiss …..

_**Wine colored days warmed by the sun,**_

_**Deep velvet nights when we are one,**_

She broke the kiss to trail her lips down his neck till the opening of his shirt. He was trying to pull her up beside him. The urge to get her on the couch lying beneath him was getting stronger by the minute.

But she resisted again. She pushed him gently back and moved her hands up the insides of his thighs.

His brow arched as he silently asked her what her plan was …

'_Wait, please….'_ Her eyes said.

She felt oddly shy as his gaze moved down to her gaping neckline. Her plan had been clear to her when she was changing in her room, but now a little trepidation was mixed in with her excitement….

She could see that he was already straining against his pants when she carefully pulled the zip down, her cheeks flushed.

_**Speak softly love, so no one hears us but the sky,**_

_**The vows of love we make will live until we die,**_

She could hear his breath catch and get very uneven as she took him in her hand. Her hand moved in the rhythm that she knew he liked.

In all the restless hours before he had come, she had been reading through her mother's magazines one day when she had seen an unforgettable article. Ever since then, she had regretted all the things she hadn't done when she could have ….

He hadn't even recovered from the initial onslaught to his senses – when to his surprise, she leaned forward and took him between her lips.

_Holy mother of Skywalker….. So this was what this felt like …._

There had been one time, a few weeks before they had broken up, when out of the blue, she had spoken about wanting to do this….he had been unable to sleep the whole night, wondering if she was going to try it the next time they were alone together.

But the next time had been spent on a more sombre note – he had heard the shouts from the neighbouring house and she hadn't needed to tell him that things between her parents were scarily bad right then.

He could feel her tongue, her lips and her hands all moving on him at the same time. Surely this had to be the most wonderful sensation in the world ….

He couldn't decide whether to shut his eyes tight to allow himself to focus on how this felt or to keep them open and look at her doing this.

She was in a state of semi shock as well ….

Cosmo had assured her that this would drive her man crazy, but it hadn't warned her that it would turn her on so much as well ….?

Heat was spreading throughout her body and pooling down in her belly. She was completely out of breath too….

She remembered what the article had said about varying the pressure and movement of her lips and hands …..about speeding up and then slowing down to increase his pleasure …and she was getting a few ideas of her own too… She stroked him against her cheeks, her hair, and her breasts before sucking him in again …

She could see he was close to the edge and she was very close to it herself ….

He tried again to pull her up beside him …..He wanted to get inside her before he let go…..

She wouldn't move though. Instead she looked up at him, her eyes telling him it was okay.

He lost control a few seconds after her gaze met his…..

Hearing him cry out brought her right to the very edge as well …..

She didn't need the article to tell her that staying the course to the end would make it more special, she had never felt as close to him as she did in that moment …..

She waited a couple of minutes before moving up, her legs felt unsteady. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got onto the couch beside him.

They lay down together, their hands and legs entwined. She couldn't see his expression; he had pushed his face into her hair.

Her stomach muscles were still trembling. She knew it would only take something as slight as the touch of his hand on her thigh to make her come, but she wasn't really thinking about that right then.

She dug her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and stroked it.

_Thank God, he had forgiven her and come back to her …she would never ever ever take this for granted again …_

She kissed the side of his face gently … it only took a few more seconds before he was turning his head so their lips met…..

They stayed there …..forgetting that Midge was due back sometime ….forgetting even that Kelso had said he would come over later and crash out in the living room …..

As the night outside turned completely dark, they only paused to pull a blanket over themselves before falling into sleep…

**** End of SMUT SCENE ****

_**Morning of the next day…**_

If Midge had noticed their state of disarray on the couch when she came in, she choose not to comment on it.

She asked Eric about everyone back home, her voice sounding wistful when she asked what Kitty had been up to lately.

She gently suggested that Eric call his parents and let them know he was here – in case they were worried about him. She left right after breakfast for work.

Kelso had come in sometime in the early hours of the morning – seeing that the couch was occupied; he had made himself comfortable in Donna's room and woke only when he caught the smells of frying bacon in the air.

He didn't want to leave until that evening at the earliest and Donna didn't seem in a rush either.

After he had eaten and ranted about what a let-down the previous night had been, Kelso left for the beach, relieved that for once, Donna wouldn't be tagging along with him, cramping his style.

Donna asked Eric how he felt about a walk within the USC campus nearby. Her mother had asked her to check it out more than a few times.

'I know it's too far for us from home to consider actually applying there, but it wouldn't be a bad way to just spend the day ….we could see what college looks like from the inside ….'

Eric was happy with the idea; he was putting off talking to her again….but he would tell her when they were out walking …

_**Later that morning ….**_

The very atmosphere within USC grounds was invigorating. Everyone around was walking with a clear sense of purpose and yet at the same time looked like they were having fun…

What would it be like to be cradled in a place like this for 4 years? A place where the most valued currency was your mind and where the staple food was ideas….

For a while, they in promptu joined a prospective freshman's tour and listened to the tour conductor throw out facts and figures by the dozen.

They found themselves walking past a dome like mini auditorium when a poster caught Donna's eye.

There was an open presentation on Feminism starting right that very moment inside the dome. It was being organised by a student body dedicated to the cause and a couple of eminent guest speaker names were on the list of attendees.

She was going to continue walking by when a professor striding in noted her dilemma and invited her in with a big smile.

'Come on young lady, you look torn ….get inside here, we'll help you make up your mind '….

'Come on Donna, you know you want to' Eric pulled her into the massive room.

They found a corner section which seemed to where awestruck prospectives and wannabe applicants were congregated.

She found the presentation quite interesting – it was mainly around plans for further sponsor activities in the new school year.

The VIP guests spoke briefly too – managing to sound both light-hearted and grave at the same time.

Donna had pulled out a tiny notepad and pen and had scribbled a few notes – more out of habit than anything.

Toward the end, they threw the floor open for students to ask questions or contribute anything else that they wanted to.

The session was interactive.

Again, the clock showed only 5 minutes were left when the woman conducting the session said from behind the podium.

'What about the young lady in blue over there? I noticed you taking notes at regular intervals – what are your thoughts today on this great global movement and how do you plan to contribute when you come on board here?'

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no ….._

Donna stood up and resisted the urge to run out mumbling that she was just a school kid and she didn't have an answer prepared.

She cleared her throat 'I'm still trying to understand what Feminism is all about. I think there's a lot of misinformation about it all over the place – and that makes it more confusing to get a clear picture of its real end objectives.'

She paused. 'If being part of this movement means that my personal choices get dictated to, then I'm not really interested.

I'll wear red lipstick if I want to; I'll choose not to go to college at a particular place or anywhere for that matter, if it conflicts with my relationship with my boyfriend. Being with him is the most important thing to me, right now and for the foreseeable future. Oh, and also, I absolutely refuse to burn my bra'

There were plenty of gasps around them. Eric was trying not to grin especially when there were a few irate glances directed his way …

She continued - her voice even and sure.

'On the other hand ….'

'5 million baby girls were killed in the last decade in the Third world, merely because they were born female. Closer to home, here in our very own country, domestic violence continues to be the leading cause of injury to women. More than car accidents and muggings combined.

85% of domestic violence victims are women. A recent study indicated that almost 45% of these victims were pregnant at the time. Shockingly, one in every 6 women will have experienced an attempted rape in their lifetime'

The entire hall was filled with silence. Her voice had broken slightly toward the end.

She finished 'If your activism can help, really help, even a few of those babies and a few of those victims – then I promise to do everything I can to support you, if I am here …..'

She sat down. _ Good God, did college kids carry rotten eggs to these events?_

One of the panel members on the podium leaned forward and clapped. Within the next minute, the entire auditorium was clapping in acknowledgement of her words and the Cause they were to support_ …_

They had almost finished walking out when the professor who had originally invited them in walked past with a smile.

'That was a wonderful speech, Miss. I look forward to seeing you both here next year'

They continued strolling about outside. It was bright and sunny and there were students everywhere. They slowed their pace at a pretty stretch which had a variety of flowers and picturesque spots to sit.

Plenty of people had the radio on and the marketing of the hugely awaited new movie continued unabated. Pieces of the song 'Where do I begin', the theme song to 'Love Story' were audible all around them as they walked about holding hands.

_**Where do I begin, to tell the story of how great a love can be…..'**_

'_**There'll never be another love, another time…'**_

'_**She fills my heart with very special things; with wild imaginings…She fills my soul with so much love….'**_

'_**I reach for her hand, it's always there…..'**_

'_**How long does it last, can love be measured by the hours in a day…..'**_

' _**I have no answers but this much I can say, I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away ….and she'll be there…..'**_

'Donna, there's something I have to tell you …'

He was worried about how hurt she might feel, he was sad about their time here now being spoilt.

Why did he sound so serious?

She sighed 'Yeah, I know Kelso's van still smells like fish but what choice do we have? At least on the drive back, he won't be constantly play-grabbing my boob. Maybe….'

He didn't smile back though….

'Eric, what is it….'

'Let's sit down ….'

A moment later, he continued.

' Donna, a week after you left…..Jackie came by the basement…I guess I was still confused about the whole Casey thing … she was upset about some stuff at home …'

He remembered Jackie telling him that he couldn't tell anyone about the state of her parents' marriage.

He got the rest of the sentence out in a rush.

'I was trying to comfort her and I ended up kissing her and ….…some other stuff happened after that ….'

He couldn't go on, but at least he refused to look away.

She was looking at him but he couldn't read her expression – it wasn't anger or even shock, she looked like someone had just told her that 2+2 was actually 5 and that's the way it had always been.

'What? ….Jackie? '

Confusion was glimmering now in her eyes.

'But didn't she try to stop you?'

He had already decided about this question. He wasn't going to take Jackie down with him.

'She had a few drinks right before that…. She had been crying ….. I think I shouldn't have kissed her when she was that vulnerable, she probably didn't know what was happening at the time…..and she didn't say anything the next morning, , so I don't think she remembered much later …'

He exhaled …..He had bent the truth there to save the friendship between the two girls, not to save himself ….

'Eric, did you do it with her?...'

'No. No, Donna ….I didn't…but it was a little more than just a few kisses …..'

He wasn't trying to be evasive but he didn't understand how any further detail was possible. He saw her rub her temples and realised his head was aching too ….

'Was this because you were upset about Casey….'

'I was still hurt about Casey right then, I guess …..But this wasn't because of that ….and Jackie convinced me that I had nothing to worry about, that I was your first choice and not him …'

'Jackie convinced you …?'

'Yes, she did. Right before she had a few drinks and started crying about her problems …'

She paused for a second, almost as if wondering what other questions she had missed …

'Was Jackie mad at me for leaving with Kelso to come here …'

He felt the headache spread. How had an uncomplicated guy like him landed in this spot? It was almost as if he had woken up one morning to find himself a central character in a really ill plotted novel…..

'Uh, I don't think so ….no, I'm sure she wasn't…..'

'Did anything else happen after that time…...'

'No. I went to her house a few days later to check on her, her mom was trying to set her up with a date for a party at their house, she seemed unhappy about it so I offered to go instead. I was there for a few hours that evening…..'

She felt like a broken record, she had to know everything before she went back to her room and broke down.

'Did anything bad happen that evening as well …..'

_He remembered Jackie on the stairs. He also remembered how much he had wanted to go with her upstairs to her room right then…._

'Uh, no, nothing bad happened. Well, actually, she did make me dance to ABBA…..'

At last, some signs of her temper stirring. Even that felt better to him than that 'my world no longer makes sense' look that had been killing him …

'I'm glad someone finds this funny, you Dillhole …..' She got up but he held her arm before she could start walking.

'Donna, wait….of course I don't find it funny ….' His hand was pulling her back down onto the bench.

She sat back down.

'Why didn't you….' Her voice trailed off. She had been about to ask why he hadn't told her this yesterday. She didn't ask though. She was glad he hadn't. She remembered their last words to each other before they had drifted off to sleep

'_You know all summer I hated California. But now that you're here it's like amazing….This was the most romantic night of my life…..''Yeah, I know, me too…..'_

He had been expecting that question. He wasn't sorry for not telling her the previous day and he wasn't going to pretend that he was.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

She knew she wasn't angry. Not really. She didn't think so.

They had still been broken up and he had just gone through a long period of seeing her dating Casey…she couldn't be upset about him making out with someone else …..

But why Jackie? Jackie was one of the gang …..

There was one question she wouldn't ask because she knew she wouldn't be able to cope with the answers.

_Did you like making out with her? How much did you like it?_

They had eaten sandwiches earlier when they were walking around and now she wished her stomach had been empty instead.

'Did you want to do more with her ….'

He looked down for the first time. This was the question he had been dreading.

When he eventually raised his head, he could see the sheen of moisture in the aqua gray eyes that she was determined to blink back. Damn. He felt a stinging pressure in his eyes as well.

She really really felt like she wanted to lie down for a while.

'Eric, I kinda want to go back to the condo and sleep for a while. We didn't get much sleep last night and my head hurts now. Why don't you meet Kelso at the beach now and the two of you can come over later …..'

'Donna, look, I'm ….'

'No, wait. You don't have to say you're sorry or anything. We were still not back together then. And I know me dating Casey really hurt you … I'm not angry or anything right now. I just, you know, …want to take a short nap….and besides, no one's been keeping an eye on Kelso at the beach all day'.

They walked out together. She headed back to the Condo and he went to Kelso's favourite hangout spot on the beach.

**A/N - Apologies for another tiresome note, but I have some explaining to do.**

I have never been to USC so please excuse any factual inaccuracies.

Some of the statistics used in the feminist speech was exact 70's data. But a lot of it was early to mid-80's data. I don't expect figures were better in an earlier period though, unless it was due to higher unreported cases. Again, please excuse factual inaccuracies.

About the M scene itself, sorry if anyone found it derogatory in any way to either of the genders. That wasn't my intention in writing it.

About the need for the scene itself (possibly could have been scaled back or avoided or only hinted at). ….Uh, Okay, here's exactly what happened. I was reading ShanghaiLily (Pamela's) current fic on this site and she had a scene with J/H doing …something very similar. Then the idea of either E/D or E/J written in that context refused to leave me. So, I gently suggested to her to write in said scene in her story (the story itself is an E/D fic with J/H). And when I say gently suggested, I mean begged, pleaded, threatened, held at gunpoint to Godfather music, etc. But to no avail yet. So I wrote it myself. Her chapter was in her style of writing and had J/H written all over it as well. But it was where I got the…courage to write this from. Pam, if you're reading this, this is all your fault. And thanks very much for the inspiration.

I was supposed to start the next part with Jackie POV but I'll use only two paragraphs or so to complete California (I promise no more than that) …..It wasn't my intention to leave this on a cliff-hanger, it's just really late and I wanted to post this chapter tonight. Most to almost all of the next update will be Jackie centric.

Please excuse the typos and any weird inconsistencies. I'm posting now without proofing.

Lastly, if you want to avoid an A/N asking for feedback, then please could you drop a line after you've read? Just even a line if you're rushed or annoyed.

Have I crossed over from the sublime to the ridiculously corny with each passing chapter? Is the line a dot to me now?

I worried about E/D'ers getting upset previously, and now I'm worried about J/E'ers being annoyed…..If any J/H'ers are reading this, could you guys please leave pity reviews ….

Thanks very much for reading this, much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 5b

A/N – Hello everyone! Here is the next update that ends the summer.

I want to thank J/E shippers who have continued to read despite no J/E action for a while now **… I have a BIG surprise for you guys and all will be revealed at my end A/N to this chapter. So please stay with me till then!**

Thanks to all for the feedback and those who liked the E/D interaction last chapter!

Well, I am writing lines for Hyde for the first time in this update, so would be very interesting to hear your feedback on how in character the next scene is …

**Chapter 5b – Now you're satisfied, a twinkle in your eye**

**Same day,**

**Point Place, Wisconsin.**

The evening had begun turning into night and darkness was starting to surround her. But Jackie made no move to head back home.

She had been sitting at the same place for more than an hour now, at the top of the water tower.

A few minutes ago, she had slid into a lying position, her legs dangling off the tower. It allowed her to look up at the sky, which right then reflected her mood; it was inky dark with hardly any stars out.

There was a slight chill in the air already…

She had returned from cheer camp the previous day.

It was Fez who had told her that Donna and the others were expected back any day now. Red and Kitty knew that Eric had gone to California and were planning to ground him for the rest of his life. Bob had been seen making similar threats as well about punishments that would last throughout Donna's senior year.

She had hardly been listening to Fez though …..All she could think about was that they were going to be back soon and that she had the hard task of then having to pretend like nothing had happened in the week before Eric had left…

She wasn't sure anymore now what it was that she had felt for him that week.

Right after she had left for camp, she had been sure that it had been love …a teenage young love perhaps, but real emotion nonetheless.

She wasn't so sure now ….each day that passed left her feeling more confused about it ….

Had it really felt as right, as meant to be, as she remembered ….or had that just been a lot of dreamy illusions on her part?

_Had the look in his eyes been all in her imagination?_

Many times, she found herself thinking about what might have been had he been single ….and then felt guilty for even thinking the thought. It didn't feel right to be thinking that way about a couple who had been together since what felt like forever …

It was time to move on with her life, she knew that. She had given herself a few weeks to mope and it was up to her now to shrug this off, pick herself up and look forward.

She had her whole life ahead of her and Jackie Burkhart wasn't going to sit around pining it away for might have been …. She would only allow herself this one more evening of whimsical regrets but that was it.

She wished him well and hoped that life never made him regret his choice; she wanted him to be happy. She wanted that with all her heart.

Jackie had no idea what was going to become of her close friendship with Donna, but she didn't think she could really spend as much time as she used to at the Forman Basement anyway.

Michael had been her reason until now, and he was no longer a factor anymore.

Perhaps she should give more serious thought to switching to the school that her parents had wanted her to for a while now, it would be a clean break away from the basement, and she could still stay friends without the immediate pain of having to see them every day.

'Jackie' A gruff voice interrupted her reverie.

_Why was Steven here ….couldn't she even cry a little in peace now?'_

He had reached the top of the ladder and was seating himself down beside her. She was still stretched out on the floor and made no move to get up.

'Steven, how the hell did you know I was here? And why are you here anyway'

He wasn't even looking at her when he spoke. He had his usual shuttered expression and was gazing straight ahead. Even in the dark, he was wearing those glasses.

'I went to your house and your mom said you left wearing jeans, so she was sure you must have gone somewhere that needed climbing. She thought I was Kelso.'

She sighed.

'Why did you go to my house?'

He didn't speak for a minute.

'Forman asked me to make sure you were okay before he left ….said your parents had been giving you a hard time or something….'

Now she was getting mad. _ She was Eric's charity case now?_

'Steven, just go away. I don't need anyone's charity. I'm Jackie Burkhart and I'm doing perfectly fine.'

'Jackie, relax …..I don't believe in charity…..I didn't really come because Forman asked me to look out for you…..I came looking for you cos you're hot….'

There was the faintest hint of a smile in his voice. He was trying to elicite a small smile from her and she rewarded his efforts with the slightest curve of her lip.

She resumed looking up at the sky. He could stay as long as he let her wallow a while longer. After all, she had promised herself she would be done with it after today.

_She wanted to allow herself the brief memories for a few hours more …_

He sat there with her in complete silence and after a short while, the silence became comforting in itself. She found his wordless presence oddly reassuring.

Michael would have tried stupid humour to cheer her up or just making her angry to help her snap out of it.

Eric, of course, would have asked her why she was sad, and talked her through it …

But Steven just sat there ….was it because he didn't care enough about his friends or was it because he knew when someone was feeling sad , sometimes they needed to be able to just feel that way for a while.

A couple of minutes later, a few tears were slipping down her cheeks soundlessly.

If he noticed, he didn't acknowledge it and she made no effort to wipe the tears away. He would assume she was crying about Michael….

'Steven?'

'Yeah?'

'Remember the crush you had on Donna, like, a year ago?

He was slow to answer. 'Yeah'

Wow, and she had actually thought Eric was unreadable? He was an open book compared to the young man seated beside her right now.

'How did you get over it….wasn't it hard seeing them together, for a while?'

Again a pause. It looked like he might not even answer at all.

He exhaled through his mouth, blowing his cheeks out lightly. Like he wasn't particularly enjoying this jaunt down memory lane that she was forcing him into.

'I was angry for a few days, I guess. But then …they're Eric and Donna, you know? …It made sense.'

She nodded though he wasn't even looking her way. She understood exactly what he meant.

He went on when she hadn't expected him to.

'A few months later, Forman messed up and he came to me for help to make things okay with Donna. I gave him a few ideas …and I found myself hoping the ideas worked'

'I barely ever thought about it after that….'

She thought he was done with his answer, again, when he spoke yet again.

'I never thought about it again after I kissed you on Veteran's day ….'

_Ohmigod, she had almost let herself forget about those few weeks when she had thought she had a crush on Steven and had followed him around everywhere ….God, what was it about that stupid basement and the idiots who lounged around in there …_

She didn't say anything in response to his last statement and he didn't seem to be expecting her to either.

She let her thoughts wander again to her present misery. She had learnt her lesson now. Never ever ever again would she throw herself at a guy on the assumption that he would naturally find her irresistible. It would save her a lot of pain and heartache if she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve anymore. _She would tread carefully from now on, she promised herself, and put her pride first._

'Jackie' His voice sounded strangely hesitant.

'You want to hang out again sometime, like we did that day…'

Was he asking her on a date or had she just heard him wrong? Recent experiences had left her very wary of reading a guy's intentions.

'Wow. Steven, I'm just a mess right now. I think I want more time for myself …at least for a while.'

She knew he had accepted her answer even though he gave no response, not even a nod. Somehow she knew he wasn't angry or upset at her for turning him down right then.

Wow, absolutely no aura of drama around him. Had he been through so much so early on that nothing really got to him now, or did he just hide it really well.

Out of nowhere, a faint memory of something she had felt on that 'date' with him on V day came back to her. She hadn't tagged it then, but she did now.

Despite all the burns and sometimes even cruel jokes that sprung from his sharp wit, he was extremely non-judgemental of his friends. Nothing shocked or horrified him and it was strangely freeing to be friends with someone you knew was like that.

During her time with Michael, she couldn't let herself look less than glamorous even when she was sick, she was conscious that he expected her to be as beautiful as he considered himself to be, at all times.

During that brief week with Eric, she had been aware that she was trying to match how even tempered he was. He was never malicious even when he was angry. It had stunned her that a guy could be that sweet and nice…..

Was there a boy out there for her who would adore her for who she was?

'Jackie, come on, it's going to rain in a few minutes. I'll take you home.'

'Steven, I need to be here for just a while more, I'll see you later. I can get home myself.'

He stayed with her. Sure enough, in a few minutes, a few droplets started falling on her bare shoulders and arms.

She cried the last set of tears that she would that summer.

The rain was falling on him as well and finally, that was what made her shake herself up.

They climbed down the ladder; she had reached the last few rungs when he put his hands on her waist lifting her down.

'I can get down myself!'

She pushed his hands away as he set her down. She didn't want to feel anything for a while…..

The air was even chillier as they got into the waiting car and headed to Jackie's home. It felt like the summer was over.

_**California**_

It was almost evening by the time Kelso agreed that he needed a break from the beach and came back to the Condo along with Eric. He was ready to start the drive back home that night. As they entered the house he was still ranting about not having scored with Annette the previous evening.

'Dude, in Wisconsin, when you win a girl a giant purple rhinoceros she puts out!'

The house was eerily silent. As they walked past Donna's room, they could see her lying on the bed curled up, through the half open door.

'You've been here just a day, and already you got her upset…..' Kelso seemed to find it hilarious. He walked over to the TV, switching it on and settling down on the couch.

Eric hesitated a minute and then started walking over to Donna's room.

'Hey Eric, enjoy the MAKE UP SEX' Kelso said loudly with a thumbs up.

'Kelso, shut up!' said Eric, gently easing into Donna's room and firmly shutting the door behind him.

_Damn._

She was curled up so tightly, it was hard not to assume that she was still upset.

Despite her words before leaving him, was she going to be furious with him?

When he was at the beach, he had constantly wondered how he would have felt if he had come here only to find out she had been messing around with Kelso in California …

He would have been gutted, he knew that. Was that how she felt right now?

She had heard his footsteps coming in, and was right then trying to appear as if she had just been resting instead of unravelling.

He lay gently next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Donna'. He was trying to get her to turn over so he could see her.

She turned, sniffing a little.

_Oh god._

It was obvious she had been crying her eyes out. They were swollen and red and her face was tear streaked with strands of hair still clinging damply to the sides of her face.

He had been trying to hold back his own distress for hours now and at the sight of her like this, his eyes welled up as well.

'Donna, it'll never happen again, I promise….'

Her arms were around his neck before he had even completed the sentence.

'Eric, I wasn't crying because I was upset with you, okay? I just …have so many regrets about things I did …..I messed it up for us …..I can't believe I-'

'Donna, about Casey and all that stuff, I don't care …..I just want to be with you.'

She was giving him a watery smile and his world felt alright again.

She was pulling him to her…..her lips continuing the conversation without words….

They both knew this was it ….. nothing would break them up ever again.

'Eric , let's stay here just one more night ….spend some time together on the beach ….and drive back tomorrow morning instead… I know we'll be in bigger trouble if we put off going back but I just want us to have a few more hours alone here ….'

'Hey look, about Red's foot landing in my ass when we get back …it's a small price to pay to see Milady happy again.'

The walls were thin and if it wasn't for the loud TV, Kelso would have been able to hear the fact that make-up sex was indeed in progress.

Their love for each other had gotten them through everything that the fates had thrown at their relationship in the past few months. Nothing could ever pull them apart now, nothing ….

**A/N - Hope you all liked the short chapter that ends the eventful summer. Now, onto the end. **

**My **_**original idea**_** was a short epilogue. It was going to be set in the future. It was going to be E/D and J/H married, in their late twenties with kids. Donna and Jackie would bond again after years of growing apart (in the way that many women do once they're married and have jobs and homes to run). They would bond over minor troubles on balancing careers and babies and a million other things (Can anyone ever measure up to a mother in law like Kitty, she's perfect. How the hell does one get along with a sister in law like Angie, she's kind of a bitch)…..this update was planned to have a sitcom feel to it and would result in them staying close friends. I was then going to cut again to the later future and show E/D settled back in Point Place where eventually J/H decide to come back to as well….the final end was to have been Lucas Reginald Pinciotti- Forman , a young 17 year old with his father's hazel eyes and brown hair falling in love with 16 year old, Layla Jacqueline Hyde , a tiny brunette with violet eyes. They were to have their first 'real date' at the newly refurbished local Funland. **

**Let's call that the director's cut. It will never get written but will remain my original and much loved idea for the ending.**

**I changed my mind. Can't really explain why. But, I started this as a J/E fic and I decided to end it as J/E. Something in me wants to try writing it that way.**

**So, D/E'ers if you want to consider this the last chapter and not read the next one, I understand. I would even suggest that, if you feel squeamish about what I am about to do. To bring J/E together, I have to again pull D/E apart and I have to do it in a way that rings true for me and for you readers. It's not going to be pretty. But I will never write them out of character either.**

**Okay, I've rambled enough. I will post the 'epilogue' soon; it will be longer than planned because of the idea for the ending changing so drastically – it will have two parts , D/E parting and then J/E coming together (after a decent interval of time).**

**Thank you all so much for reading this far, I appreciate it very very much.**

**PS - I'm thrilled to see I have new readers from Costa Rica and Venezuela – Hola guys !**


End file.
